Le descendant
by sakura007
Summary: Ne vous fiez pas trop au titre, je n'ai jamais d'idée! Bref, Dumbledore n'a plus de nouvelles d'Harry et comme il s'inquiète, il envoie le sombre Séverus Rogue le chercher! Mais Harry a changé! En bien ou en mal? HPSR
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! C'est encore moi! lol! Vous allez me dire: mais pourquoi encore une fic alors que les autres ne sont pas terminées? Tout simplement parce que j'avais l'idée dans la tête et que je ne voulais pas la laisser passer! De toute façon, ce ne sera pas la seule que je rajouterais mais les autres viendront plus tard! **

**_

* * *

_ **

_Chapitre 1:_

« Mais pourquoi Albus ? Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la rentrée ! » demanda une voix froide, qui ne cachait son mépris quand à ce de quoi il parlait.

« Je le sais Séverus mais ça fait une semaine qu'il ne répond plus à aucun courrier, de plus je dois le voir pour l'informer de quelques petites choses avant la rentrée ! » répondit Albus, directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Pourquoi Rogue ? Je pense être plus à même de remplir cette mission ! » protesta Sirius.

« Non, Sirius, j'ai besoin de vous et de votre forme animagi en Pennsylvanie pour convaincre les vampires de se joindre à nous plutôt qu'à Voldemort ! » répliqua Albus, les mains croisés sous son menton, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

« Et il ne peut pas y aller, lui voir les vampires ? » cracha Sirius.

« Vous savez bien que j'ai besoin de lui pour enseigner les potions aux élèves ! » soupira Albus.

« Et Rémus ? Il pourrait aller le chercher à sa place ! » tenta Sirius.

« Je ne peux pas Siri, j'ai déjà une mission ! » coupa Rémus.

Sirius s'enfonça dans son siège, le regard mauvais tourné vers le professeur Séverus Rogue.

« Ne crois pas que je sois ravi d'aller chercher le morveux Black ! » ajouta Séverus.

« Harry est loin d'être comme tu l'imagines Snivellus alors ne va pas le critiquer ! » cracha Sirius.

« Assez ! Séverus, vous pouvez aller chercher Harry dès maintenant, il pourra s'installer directement dans la tour de Gryffondor ! Sirius, Rémus, je compte sur vous pour vos missions ! » acheva Dumbledore en se levant et en poussant les trois hommes vers la sortie.

_POV Séverus _

_Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? s'énerva Séverus en son fort intérieur. Potter me le paiera, devoir me déplacer juste pour que ce sale gamin reçoive encore un peu plus de confort à Poudlard, et puis quoi encore ? Bon, 4 Privet Drive ? Ah c'est ici ! Ces moldus sont vraiment écœurants ! A quoi cela sert-il que la pelouse soit coupée au millimètre près ou que l'on puisse se voir dans la portière de la voiture ? C'est à cause de ce genre de comportement que je haies les moldus, hypocrites jusqu'au bout des doigts, faire cela juste pour épater les voisins, n'importe quoi ! Et me voilà en train de frapper à la porte du Survivant, habillé en moldu, quel honte ! Un jour, Albus me le paiera !_

_« Oui ? » grogna un jeune garçon blond aussi potelé que le pouvait être un cachalot et ressemblant plus à un porc qu'autre chose._

_« Je suis bien au domicile de Mr Potter ? » demandais-je de ma voix la plus froide, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler violemment le moldu pathétique en face de moi._

_En tout cas, je peux dire que Potter ne tire pas sa répartie de ce cochon humain._

_« Papa ! » hurla le gros garçon._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, un tremblement retentit dans toute la maison quand le maître de maison arriva au pas de course, sa graisse rivalisant avec celle de son fils, une moustache coupé au millimètre près comme la pelouse, le cou inexistant et le visage rouge d'avoir couru aussi vite. Je jeta un regard noir au garçon avant de regarder froidement le père, qui semblait plus qu'intimidé par ma présence. Il se reprit cependant assez pour crier :_

_« Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? »_

_« Je suis professeur à Poudlard et je viens chercher Harry Potter ! » répondis-je en me retenant de lui envoyer un sort._

_« Il n'existe aucun Harry Potter ici ! » beugla le gros bonhomme avant de me claquer la porte au nez._

_Ne t'énerve pas Séverus, ne t'énerves pas, tu risquerais de détruire la maison et de blesser l'enfant chéri d'Albus. Je respirais violemment avant de prononcer clairement et distinctement :_

_« Alohomora ! »_

_Je pus entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et j'entrai dans la maison des Dursleys, qui vinrent d'ailleurs m'accueillir en hurlant :_

_« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Comment osez vous entrer chez les gens de la sorte ? »_

_Ils étaient tous là, du garçon au père en passant par la mère. Mon dieu, s'étonna Séverus, la sœur de Lily ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas ! La femme de James Potter était une femme profondément gentille et était d'une beauté époustouflante alors que sa sœur ressemblait davantage à un cheval avec un cou bien trop long, des cheveux plaqués en arrière, des dents qui partaient vers l'avant, il était inconcevable pour lui que les deux femmes aillent un lien de parenté quelconque. Commençant à m'exaspérer sérieusement, je dirigea ma baguette sur les trois moldus et prit ma voix glaciale de professeur de potions, voix devant laquelle frissonnaient tous les élèves auxquels je m'adressais, excepté Potter bien sûr, qui ne fait jamais rien comme les autres._

_« Maintenant vous allez me dire où est Harry Potter ! » ordonnais-je._

_« Il est dans sa chambre, on ne l'a pas vu de toutes les vacances, il ne descendait même pas manger, alors nous lui amenions un plateau dans sa chambre et nous repartions ! » paniquait le père._

_« Bien ! Où est sa chambre ? » demandais-je en tentant de me montrer le plus poli possible, ce qui était dur avec ces moldus._

_« Au…au…au premier…première…porte…à…à…droite ! » bégaya Dursley, me faisant rire sadiquement, j'aimais l'idée que les gens me craignent._

_Je monta rapidement les marches pour me retrouver devant une porte, ayant bien besoin d'un coup de baguette, puis me décida à entrer sans prendre la peine de frapper. Je stoppa net tout mouvement quand je sentis l'intensité magique qui stagnait dans la pièce, une magie tellement forte qu'elle en était étouffante, si un des moldus était entré dans la chambre au même moment que lui, nul doute qu'il se serait évanouit sous la pression. Je cherchai Potter du regard, quand je le trouva assis au milieu d'un cercle recouvert de runes et en transe. Ce n'est pas possible, un garçon de seize ans ne peut pas être en transe, il n'a pas la force magique pour ! Et puis, je ne me souviens pas que Potter étudiait la magie runique à Poudlard. Je scanna rapidement la pièce des yeux, il n'y avait aucun livre qui traitait de cette sorte de magie dans la chambre de Potter. Je m'avança vers Potter tout en pestant contre les transes qui faisaient ressortir une partie de la magie de l'utilisateur dans une sorte de protection contre toute menace extérieure._

_« Potter ? » appelais-je en lui secouant l'épaule._

_Potter ouvrit brusquement ses yeux vert profond et les dirigea vers moi tout en se levant._

_« Professeur Rogue ! » me salua t-il._

_« Faites vos valises, vous rentrez à Poudlard ! » lui ordonnais-je._

_« Elles sont déjà faites, je n'ai rien sorti depuis mon arrivée ici ! » répliqua Potter._

_J'haussa un sourcil mais n'argumenta pas, Potter se leva alors rapidement et d'un coup de poignet, sa valise et la cage de sa chouette arrivèrent à ses côtés. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas jouer au poisson rouge devant cet acte de magie très avancé._

_« Comment avez vous fait ça ? » demandais-je en le fixant._

_D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse changé autant en moins de deux mois, je ne sais pas comment mais ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos noués en catogan, il avait énormément grandi, il devait mesurer dans les 1m75 soit moins d'une dizaine de centimètres plus petit que moi, il était toujours aussi fin mais on pouvait imaginer ses muscles sous les vêtements trop grands pour lui. Le plus choquant, c'est qu'il ne porte plus ses lunettes, même les yeux de Lily n'étaient pas aussi éclatants que les siens._

_« Professeur ? » m'appela le gamin, qui n'en est plus vraiment un._

_« Oui, approchez vous Potter, nous allons transplaner ! » ordonnais-je toujours de ma voix la plus froide, qui ne lui donna même pas un frisson._

_Il réduit ses bagages, toujours sans baguette, et s'approcha de moi. Je posa ma main sur son épaule et transplana juste devant le parc de Poudlard._

_« Suivez moi ! » dis-je._

_Potter me suivit sans ouvrir la bouche jusqu'au hall où je lui demanda de déposer ses bagages que les elfes de maison iront monter dans sa tour, puis je le mena au bureau d'Albus qui nous attendait derrière son bureau._

_Fin POV Séverus_

« Harry ! Séverus ! Je suis content de vous voir ! » sourit Albus.

« Albus, Potter a fait des choses étranges quand je suis allé le chercher ! Il fait de la magie sans baguette et il est capable d'entrer en transe ! » expliqua Séverus en regardant Harry qui se contentait de fixer Fumseck, ennuyé.

« Est-ce vrai Harry ? » demanda Albus.

Harry hocha seulement la tête sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Comment as tu appris ça ? » questionna Albus, curieux de savoir comment le garçon avait pût faire.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! » répondit Harry en plantant son regard vers Albus qui sortit instinctivement sa baguette.

« Désolé pour ça Harry ! » s'excusa Albus en rangeant sa baguette avant de reprendre « D'où vient cette puissance ? Et d'où viennent tous ses changements physiques en moins de deux mois ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre ! » continua Harry.

« Nous pouvons lui faire prendre du véritasérum, si vous voulez Albus ! » proposa Séverus.

Albus regarda attentivement Harry avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole :

« Vous pouvez si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas »

« Bien ! »

Séverus sortit une petite fiole de sa robe, il en fit sortir quelques gouttes qu'il dilua dans de l'eau avant de tendre la potion à Harry. Harry but le véritasérum sans réfléchir et Séverus vint prendre son pouls et vérifier si tout se passait bien.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Albus.

_POV Harry _

_« Quel est votre nom ? » me demanda Dumbledore._

_Mon nom ? Je ne peux pas lui donner mon nom entier, après tout même si je ne lui dis pas tout, c'est quand même la vérité. De toute façon, la véritasérum n'est pas infaillible, il est facile de contourner les questions en ne répondant pas précisément, tant que c'est la vérité._

_« Harry James Potter ! » je répondis._

_« Qui sont vos parents ? » continua le vieux sorcier._

_Pareil pour celle là, je ne suis pas obligé de dire leurs noms en entier._

_« James Potter et Lily Evans ! » dis-je._

_« Comment as tu appris à utiliser la magie sans baguette ? »_

_Il croit quoi Dumby ? Que je vais tout lui dire ? J'ai été entraîner contre ce genre d'interrogatoire ! Je sens que je vais bien rigoler !_

_« En m'entraînant ! »_

_Ah, j'adore voir Rogue froncer les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Survivant puisse réagir ainsi à son précieux sérum de vérité. Tiens ? Il a fait quoi pendant les vacances ? Ils sont passés où ses cheveux gras et son teint blafard ?_

_« Avec qui t'es tu entraîné Harry ? »_

_Aie, question piège ! Je me suis entraîné avec beaucoup de monde !_

_« Avec des livres ! » répondis insolemment, bon d'accord ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup servi mais je les ai quand même utilisé donc c'est la vérité. C'est pas des personnes mais tant qu'ils m'ont servi à m'entraîner c'est la vérité._

_« Qui t'as appris à contourner les questions du véritasérum ? » me demanda Albus._

_Merde, je dis quoi moi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas dire la vérité sinon ils vont me tuer ! Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis !_

_« Des aurors ! » répondis je avant de soupirer de soulagement intérieurement._

_« Quels sont leurs noms ? » continua Dumbledore._

_« Sal, Ryc, Wena et Hel ! » répondis je._

_Heureusement que les diminutifs existent, ce sont des noms après tout, bon c'est pas les vrais noms mais c'est comme si. Dumbledore me regarde bizarrement, il doit se dire que de tels noms ne peuvent exister, j'avoue que c'est pas commun mais j'y peux rien moi je peux pas leur dire la vérité. Tien, on dirait que Rogue doute de sa précieuse potion._

_« Quand as tu appris tout ça ? »_

_« Cet été ! »_

_Bon c'est vrai, que je n'ai pas appris tout ce que je sais en seulement un été mais le temps n'est pas le même partout et pour lui, ça équivaut à un été._

_« Tu es parti de chez les Dursley ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_Olala, je deviens le maître de la vérité contournée, mon corps était peut-être toujours dans la chambre de la maison des Dursleys mais mon esprit en était très loin._

_« Ces personnes sont donc venu chez les Dursleys ? »_

_Encore un piège ! Puré, elle dure combien de temps sa potion ?_

_« Non ! Nous correspondions autrement ! » répondis je._

_Et encore un détour pour moi !_

_« Par hiboux ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_Bien sûr que non, ils ne m'apprenaient pas tout ce que je sais pas hiboux, ils étaient à mes côtés mais il est vrai que nous correspondions par hiboux, de temps en temps._

_« Bien ! Je vais te laisser te reposer ! Tu connais le chemin jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor ! »_

_Il essaie de faire de l'humour là, Dumbledore ? Bien sûr que je connais le chemin, je connais quasiment tout le château grâce aux maraudeurs._

_« Pourrais je faire un tour au chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? » je demande en regardant avec dégoût les vêtements de Dudley._

_« Le professeur Rogue t'y conduiras dès demain puisqu'il doit aller acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions ! » me réponds Dumbledore._

_J'hoche la tête sans regarder Rogue et sort du bureau pour me rendre dans mon dortoir._

_Fin POV Harry_

« Qu'en pensez vous Albus ? » demanda Séverus.

« Qu'il a reçu l'entraînement de très puissants sorciers ! » répondit Albus.

« Mais qui ? » insista Séverus.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Les noms qu'il nous a donné ne sont pas leurs vrais noms ! Il faut avoir une certaine force d'esprit pour combattre le véritasérum. Normalement, il envahit le cerveau et nous force à répondre aux questions sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce que l'on a répondu. Or, non seulement Harry réfléchissait attentivement à la question pour pouvoir en trouver les failles mais en plus il les trouvait et disait la vérité tout en la contournant. » avoua Albus.

« Vous voulez dire que le gosse est devenu intelligent en moins de deux mois ? » ironisa Séverus.

« Harry a toujours été intelligent Séverus ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je dirais plutôt qu'on l'a entraîné à utiliser son intelligence pour se sortir de mauvaises passes, telles que la torture ou l'utilisation de sérums de vérité ! » expliqua Albus.

« Et tout ça en deux mois sans que ces personnes n'entrent chez les moldus ou que Potter n'en sorte ? Tout ça par hiboux ? » contra Séverus.

« Réfléchissez un peu mon ami ! Il contournait les questions donc essayez d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière ! » conseilla Albus.

« Et avez vous trouvé ? » demanda Séverus.

« Non ! » sourit Albus.

« Je vois ! De toute façon, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Potter alors je vous laisse réfléchir sur la question ! » grogna Séverus.

« N'oubliez pas que vous emmenez Harry sur le chemin de Traverse demain ! » sourit Albus.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » soupira Séverus avant de sortir.

« Harry, que nous caches tu ? Et comment as tu pu mûrir aussi vite ? » soupira Albus en caressant Fumsseck.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, c'est moi, et voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre! Comme c'est une nouvelle fic, j'ai des idées plein la tête! lol!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup! Pour une fois que les gens aiment le début sans de commentaires comme quoi c'est trop détaillé, je suis contente! lol!

**Lillou: **Merci, mais je pense que tu devrais attendre avant de me féliciter sur l'histoire de la fic, ce n'est que le premier chapitre et je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue par la suite! Par contre, je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mon style d'écriture! Pour l'histoire de l'entrainement tu as à moitié raison! Tu verras quelle partie! Oui, je sais pas, je fais une fixation sur Harry les cheveux longs! lol! J'espère que la scène du shopping te plaira! Sirius? La réponse est donnée dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture! Bisoux

**Médiciane: **Lol! Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire cette scène! lol! Merci! Voici la suite!

**Midnight Licorn: **Merci! Non, je suis désolé, tu n'étais pas la première mais je suis quand même très contente que tu m'es reviewvé! Oui, ce sera un slash!

**Darkness: **Moi aussi! J'aime pas quand Harry se fait marcher sur les pieds et qu'il n'a aucun caractère! lol! Merci!

**Zaika: **Sniff! Tu as déjà trouvé! Sniff! Non je plaisante, j'aurais dû faire ça plus dur mais moi et les noms ou surnoms c'est pas ça! lol!

**Crystal d'Avalon: **Et oui! Comment c'est possible? Tu verras! lol! C'est pas exactement des aurors, enfin...oh et puis tu verras bien! lol! Merci quand même! Voici la suite! Kiss

**Dragonise: **Pourquoi c'est étrange? Merci sinon! Alors pour l'année tu verras dans le prochain chapitre et les noms je pense que tu peux les deviner avec ce chapitre!

**Mimie: **Merci beaucoup! Gros bisoux à toi aussi!

**Mixou: **Merci! Voilà la suite!

**Nicolas: **Merci, je te laisse voir la suite! Dis moi ce que tu en penses!

**4rine: **Voilà la suite et dis moi la suite! Bisoux

**Nepheria: **LA SUITE! lol! Bonne lecture!

**Ostrum: **J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Jenni944: **Lol! J'espere que tu auras aimé le chapitre shopping! lol!

**Moira Serpy-Griffy: **J'espere que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps!

**Unknown: **Merci beaucoup!

**Asuka Snape: **Lol! Je me suis éclatée comme une folle à écrire cette scène! lol! Voilà la suite!

**Shuld: **Oui, tu as raison! Si, ils sont morts! Tu verras plus tard pour l'histoire des hiboux et celle du corps d'Harry! Tu n'auras pas les réponses tout de suite non mé oh !lol! Il faut laisser un peu de suspens, c'est pas marrant si je donne les réponses tout de suite! lol! Voilà la suite !

**Calynounette: **Mdr! Oui mais imagine le nombre de pages qu'il faudrait pour faire une fic de ce genre sans chapitre! Ce serait chiant de lire ça comme ça sur internet, on en verrait plus le bout! lol! Mais c'est que quand il n'y a plus de suite aux fics que t'aimes bien, c'est trop la misère! lol! Merci! Pour la longueur, j'espère de faire entre 4 et 5 pages sur word, je peux dépasser mais pas plus court sinon je me fais taper sur les doigts! lol! Allez je te laisse lire!

**Elisabeth91: **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement!

**Lily Ange: **Lol! Merci beaucoup! Ta requête est acceptée: voici la suite!

**Tiffany shin: **Merci!

**Petite Grenouille: **Je te remercie! Oui, je voulais pas que Dumby soit au courant sinon ça aurait tout gâché! lol!

_

* * *

_

_« Réfléchissez un peu mon ami ! Il contournait les questions donc essayez d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière ! » conseilla Albus._

_« Et avez vous trouvé ? » demanda Séverus._

_« Non ! » sourit Albus._

_« Je vois ! De toute façon, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Potter alors je vous laisse réfléchir sur la question ! » grogna Séverus._

_« N'oubliez pas que vous emmenez Harry sur le chemin de Traverse demain ! » sourit Albus._

_« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » soupira Séverus avant de sortir._

_« Harry, que nous caches tu ? Et comment as tu pu mûrir aussi vite ? » soupira Albus en caressant Fumsseck._

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Potter ! » cria Séverus de la salle commune des Gryffondors où il s'efforçait de ne pas grimacer devant les couleurs de sa maison adverse.

« Pas besoin de crier, j'arrive ! » soupira Harry en descendant.

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Potter ! » gronda Séverus.

« Quel ton ? Ma phrase était totalement monocorde, professeur ! » répliqua doucement Harry en relevant un sourcil.

« 10 points en… » commença Séverus.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, l'année scolaire ne commence que lundi ! » coupa Harry.

« Et bien je crois que ça sera facile de me rappeler de vous les retirer après le banquet ! » siffla Séverus.

« Je viendrais même vous les rappeler si vous voulez ! » proposa Harry le visage toujours fermé et la voix toujours aussi monocorde.

« Je me passerais bien de vous voir de trop prés après cette journée baby-sitting ! » répliqua Séverus en croisant les bras.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les sourcils sans rien ajouter à la réplique de son professeur.

« Dites moi Potter, vous vous en voulez toujours pour la mort de votre parrain ? » demanda Séverus, sachant pertinemment que le parrain d'Harry venait de sortir du voile grâce à une potion découvert par Dumbledore dans le laboratoire de son ami Nicolas Flamel, créateur de la pierre philosophale.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » cracha Harry en changeant uniquement le ton de sa voix.

« Votre ton Potter ! » siffla Séverus.

« Pourrions nous y aller ? » demanda Harry, presser de faire ses courses et de se débarrasser du maître des potions.

« Suivez moi ! »

Les deux sorciers sortirent du château et se dirigèrent alors jusqu'aux grilles avant de sortir du territoire de Poudlard.

« Attrapez mon bras ! » grogna Séverus.

« Je sais transplaner ! » contra Harry.

Séverus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry.

« Comment ça ? Vous avez votre permis de transplanage ? »

« Oui, le ministère est passé chez les Dursleys le lendemain de mon anniversaire comme je le leur avait demandé et j'ai obtenu mon permis ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Le professeur Dumbledore le sait –il ? » questionna Séverus.

« Qui sait ! »

« Potter ! » gronda Séverus.

« Je ne le lui ai pas dit mais comme il est au courant de PRESQUE tout en ce qui me concerne, il est peut-être aussi au courant pour ça ! » soupira Harry.

« Bien ! Nous transplanerons à côté de Gringotts et vous irez chercher directement votre argent ! » proposa Séverus à Harry qui se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de disparaître dans un POP plutôt silencieux.

« Je suis certain qu'Albus n'est pas au courant ! » murmura Séverus pour lui-même avant de transplaner à son tour.

Harry atterrit comme prévus à côté de Gringotts et entra dans la banque des gobelins avant de se diriger vers un des comptoirs.

« Bonjour ! » salua Harry.

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître ! » dit le gobelin aux cheveux gris en se penchant plus près vers Harry.

« Je suis pourtant certain que nous ne nous somme jamais rencontrés ! » contra Harry.

« Peut-être mais votre visage me dit quelque chose ! » insista le gobelin.

« Vous savez, en tant que survivant, ma tête est relativement souvent placardée sur les journaux, sans mon accord je l'accorde mais affichée tout de même ! » soupira Harry.

« Je ne lis pas les journaux, ce ne sont souvent que des ramassis de mensonges et les gobelins ont mieux à faire ! » s'indigna le gobelin.

« Je vous l'accorde ! » sourit Harry.

« J'ai trouvé ! Votre tableau est accroché dans le bureau de tous les directeurs des branches de Gringotts ! » s'écria le gobelin.

« Il n'est toujours pas détruit après tout ce temps ? Dites moi, aucun humain ne vient dans les bureaux de vos directeurs, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Non, les humains sont dirigés dans d'autres bureaux ! Chaque espèce est reçu dans un bureau qui lui est destiné ! » expliqua le gobelin.

« Je vois ! Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Harry.

« Krainog ! Si je puis me permettre, comment pouvez vous apparaître sur un tableau qui date du Moyen-Age ? » questionna Krainog.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous l'expliquer mais disons juste que je suis resté un certain temps à cette époque ! » sourit Harry.

« Je comprends ! Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir monopoliser tout ce temps, Mr Potter ! Vous venez sûrement retirer de l'argent ! » s'excusa Krainog.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien aimé discuté avec vous ! Je suis, en effet venu retirer de l'argent ! » acquiesça Harry.

Un deuxième gobelin emmena Harry jusqu'à son coffre où il prit une quantité d'argent non négligeable avant de retourner voir Krainog.

« Pourriez vous en changer une partie en argent moldu ? » demanda Harry en souriant sadiquement, il allait se faire un plaisir de traîner son professeur dans tout Londres après avoir dévalisé le chemin de Traverse.

Krainog accepta avec plaisir et changea de suite l'argent du brun avant de le lui rendre avec un sourire, ce qu'il était rare de voir sur les visages habituellement aigres des gobelins, réputés pour leur avarice et leur mauvaise humeur. Harry commençait à se diriger vers la sortie quand Krainog le salua :

« Au revoir my Lord ! »

« Ca faisait bizarre que quelqu'un m'appelle ainsi ici ! » pensa Harry avant de sortir de la banque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-dedans Potter ? Je vous attends depuis une heure ! » s'énerva Séverus.

« Désolé mais je discutais avec Krainog ! » s'excusa Harry.

« Vous discutiez avec un gobelin ? » répéta Séverus un sourcil levé.

« Ca vous paraît étrange ? » ironisa Harry.

« Les gobelins ne sont pas un modèle de courtoisie ! » répliqua Séverus.

« C'est sûr que vous vous y connaissez, vous, en courtoisie ! » siffla Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un insolent Potter ! » cracha Séverus.

« C'est possible ! » approuva Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Bien ! Où voulez vous allez ? » demanda Séverus.

« Chez Mme Guinpure, Fleury et Bott, le Weastily, puis dans le Londres moldu ! » répondit sadiquement Harry.

« Le Londres moldu ? Pourquoi faire ? » s'indigna Séverus.

« Pour pouvoir porter des choses potables sous mes robes ! » répondit Harry.

Les deux sorciers se mirent donc en route et entrèrent d'abord chez Mme Guinpure qui leur sauta dessus.

« Pour qui est-ce aujourd'hui ? » demanda t'elle.

« Pour moi ! » répondit Harry en avançant vers elle.

« Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez changé depuis la dernière fois ! Vous avez énormément grandi, mettez vous là ! » ordonna la dame avant de prendre sa baguette avant de faire apparaître des maîtres et des aiguilles. Quand toutes les mesures furent prises, elle courut dans son arrière salle et en ramena de nombreuses robes qu'elle demanda à Harry d'essayer. Elle y fit des retouches et quand elle eut trouvé qu'elles allaient parfaitement à Harry, elle transforma les autres pour qu'elles prennent les mêmes dimensions.

« Pourriez vous rajouter ce petit signe sur le haut du dos des robes ? » chuchota Harry pour que son professeur n'entende rien à leur conversation.

Mme Guinpure jeta un œil au petit signe et fronça les sourcils, ce signe était magnifique mais il lui disait quelque chose et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

« Quel est ce signe ? » demanda t'elle.

« Le blason de ma famille ! » répondit Harry.

« Le blason des Potter n'est pas tout à fait comme celui là ! » répliqua la femme en réexaminant le signe.

« C'est exact, c'est le blason de toutes les familles dont je descend ! » expliqua Harry.

« Je vois ! Mais si ce n'est pas vrai, je ne pourrais pas le placer sur vos robes ! » insista Mme Guinpure.

« Je vous assure que c'est bien le blason de ma famille ! » sourit Harry.

Mme Guinpure hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette à l'endroit où Harry voulait que se trouve son blason, qui représentant une croix inversée où s'enroulait un serpent protégé par un lion et le blason se cousit avec des fils d'argent.

« Pour vos robes d'écoles, comme elles sont noires, je laisse votre blason en argent ! Voulez vous d'autres robes ? » demanda la femme qui ne pouvait plus nier la vérité, le symbole d'Harry était bien le blason de sa famille.

« Je voudrais une robe de bal avec le blason de ma famille qui recouvrirait tout le dos, la robe sera verte bouteille et le blason argent ! J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait aussi des bordures argentées sur le devant ! Sinon je voudrais aussi trois robes ouvertes sur le devant dont deux rouges et l'autre blanche ! » répondit Harry.

« C'est bon pour la robe de bal mais pourquoi voulez vous des robes ouvertes sur le devant ? » questionna la femme.

« Pour la guerre ! »

Mme Guinpure hocha la tête et partit dans l'arrière boutique, elle revint une demi heure plus tard avec un paquet contenant les 9 robes commandées par Harry, qu'il lui paya avant de rejoindre son professeur qui était partit l'attendre dehors.

« Fleury et Bott ! » indiqua Harry.

Séverus hocha la tête et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la librairie. Séverus partit dans le coin des livres de potion tandis qu' Harry prenait les livres d'école demandés et plusieurs livres pour lui-même dont un sur la magie curative, un autre sur la magie sans baguette pour les plus avancés et un dernier sur la magie noire également pour les plus avancés.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous surestimez ? » ironisa Séverus en voyant le livre sur la magie noire et celui sur la magie sans baguette.

Harry se contenta de relever un sourcil avant d'aller payer ses achats, bientôt suivit par Séverus qui achetait un livre qui ne faisait pas encore parti de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Harry se dirigeait vers le Weastily quand son aura magique fut attirée par la ménagerie. Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de suivre sa magie et d'entrer dans la boutique.

« Cette boutique ne faisait pas partie de votre liste ! » grogna Séverus.

« Je viens de l'y ajouter ! » répliqua Harry avant de se déplacer entre les étagères pour trouver ce qui l'avait attiré.

Il vagabondait dans les allées quand son regard fut attiré par un petit serpent noir aux yeux gris, il s'approcha de lui et entama la conversation en fourchelang :

« Pourquoi ssssssuis-je attiré par toi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai appelé 'ry ! » siffla le serpent.

« Mais ? Sal ? » appela Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui, crois tu que j'allais te laisser seul contre ce malade de Voldemort ? » sifflota le serpent, qui devait sans doute essayer de ricaner.

« Pourquoi dans le corps d'un serpent ? » questionna Harry, clairement choqué.

« Idiot, je suis mort mais une formule peut envoyer des esprits dans le temps et dans d'autres corps que ceux d'origine ! Et j'ai choisi ce serpent car il peut se transformer en humain une ou deux heures par jour, il peut utiliser un peu de magie et son venin est un des plus mortel ! » répondit Sal.

« Mais et Ryc ? Tu dois être profondément triste sans lui ! » reprit Harry.

« Ne pense pas à moi comme à un Poufsouffle s'il te plait Harry ! J'ai amené Ryc avec moi, c'est le serpent qui est derrière moi mais comme il t'attend depuis que tu es revenu, il est épuisé et il s'est endormi ! » expliqua Sal en montrant Ryc, un petit serpent de la même race que Sal mais de couleur jaune presque blanche. Comme il était endormi, Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il était persuadé qu'ils étaient bleus.

« Je reviens ! » indiqua Harry avant de se diriger vers le vendeur.

« Que puis je pour vous monsieur ? » demanda le vendeur.

« Je voudrais les deux serpents qui sont dans la vitrine là-bas ! » répondit Harry en montrant la dite vitrine.

« Je dois vous prévenir qu'ils sont dangereux, aucun client n'a pu les approcher ! » le prévint le vendeur.

« Je veux ces deux là ! » insista Harry.

« Suivez moi ! » demanda le vendeur.

Celui ci se dirigea vers la vitrine suivit d'Harry, quand ils furent arrivés, le vendeur se tourna vers Harry.

« J'ouvre ! Mais s'ils vous menacent, je refusent de vous les vendre ! » expliqua ce dernier.

Harry hocha la tête amusé et le vendeur ouvrit la vitrine. Sal réveilla Ryc d'un petit coup sur la tête et ce dernier ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, comme Harry l'avait deviné, et les posa sur Harry. Les deux serpents rampèrent vers lui et Harry tendit ses mains vers eux, mains autour desquelles les deux serpents vinrent s'enrouler pour remonter le long de son bras et finir autour de son cou.

« Incroyable ! » souffla le vendeur, abasourdi.

Harry se contenta de sourire et paya rapidement pour sortir rejoindre le professeur de potions qui paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde Potter ? Des serpents, j'aurais tout vu de votre part ! Vous irez demander l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation pour garder ces bêtes à Poudlard ! » grogna Séverus.

Sal leva sa petite méchamment et claqua sa mâchoire vers Séverus.

« Missssérable ! C'est donc lui Rogue ? S'il continue à m'appeler bête je le mords ! » siffla dangereusement Sal, alors que Ryc se reposait autour du cou d'Harry.

Séverus releva un sourcil et posa ses yeux vers Harry pour avoir la traduction.

« Sal n'apprécie pas le terme de bête et préférait que vous en choisissiez un autre si vous ne voulez pas risquer de vous faire mordre ! » traduit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sal ? C'est son nom ? » questionna Séverus.

Harry hocha la tête et Séverus secoua la tête avant de soupirer :

« Va pour Sal alors ! Et l'autre ? »

« Ryc ! » sourit Harry.

« Bien ! Boutique suivante Potter ! » ordonna Séverus.

Harry se retint de ricaner et entra dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley alors que Rogue se refusait à mettre un seul pied dans l'antre des Weasleys comme il l'appelait.

« Salut Harry ! » dirent en cœur Fred et George.

« Salut ! Comment marchent les affaires ? » demanda Harry.

« Vraiment bien, on dépasse les ventes de chez Zonko et on va peut-être ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-lard ! Rémus a dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas de la tenir avec… » commença Fred qui se prit un coup de coude de George pour l'empêcher de finir la phrase.

« Avec qui ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avec…joie ! » répondit George, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Harry savait que les jumeaux lui mentaient mais il n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Dites moi ! Vous n'auriez pas une petite boîte surprise pour moi ? J'aimerais bien faire quelques petites blagues cette année dignes des Maraudeurs et de vous bien entendu ! » sourit Harry.

« Harry Harry… » sourit Fred en lui passant un bras autour des épaules pour l'emmener dans l'arrière boutique suivit par George.

« Nous savions que c'est toi qui prendrait la relève, Ron n'est pas assez…courageux pour ça ! Il ne résisterait même pas une minute devant MacGonagall et lui déballerait tout ! Et je ne parle même pas de Rogue ! » ricana Fred.

« Prend cette boîte, c'est un concentré de blagues qui ne sont pas encore sur le marché ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elles ont déjà été testées. Tu les essayent à Poudlard et dès que ça marche tu nous envoie un hibou et on le met en vente ! Et tu fais ça pour chaque blague ! » sourit George.

« Ok ! Combien la boîte ? » demanda Harry.

« Gratuit pour toi Harry tu le sais bien ! C'est grâce à toi tout ça et en plus on va se ramasser un paquet de gallions si tu réussis tes coups à Poudlard ! Tous les élèves voudront s'arracher nos merveilles ! » répondit Fred.

« Harry, avant que tu partes ! Si tu inventes des coups particulièrement réussis, ce dont je ne doute pas, fais le nous savoir, envoies nous ta recette s'il te plait ! Nous en voulons l'exclusivité ! » rigola George.

« Pas de problème ! Je suis sûr que ça vous plaira ! » sourit Harry, une boîte sous le bras qu'il réduisit et plaça dans sa poche avec ses autres achats, excepté les serpents autour de son cou qui s'étaient cachés pour ne pas que les jumeaux posent trop de question à Harry.

« Londres moldu maintenant ? » soupira Rogue.

« Exact ! » sourit sadiquement Harry, il adorait épuiser son professeur en faisant les magasins.

Ils se remirent en route et traversèrent le chaudron baveur pour se trouver dans Londres moldu.

« Où devons nous aller ? » demanda Séverus, pas vraiment dans son élément.

« Ici ! » répondit Harry en montrant une boutique de vêtements où se vendaient toutes sortes de choses, marques ou pas marques.

Séverus s'installa dans un fauteuil en face des cabines d'essayage pendant qu'Harry cherchait des vêtements aidé par un vendeur, qui en profitait pour le draguer faisant siffler dangereusement Sal dont Harry devait couvrir les sons. Une montagne de vêtements en main, Harry entra dans la cabine et jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur les serpents pour qu'aucun moldu ne puisse les voir. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un pantalon en soie noir moulant et un polo blanc près du corps. Séverus eut du mal à ravaler sa salive quand Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage avec des tenus à sa taille qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! » pensa Séverus en matant les fesses d'Harry.

Harry entra de nouveau dans la cabine pour en ressortir un peu plus tard avec un jean noir et une chemise verte ouverte sur le début de son torse.

« Mais ça ne devrait pas pouvoir exister un corps pareil ! » pensa Séverus en regardant son élève de la tête aux pieds. En l'examinant, Séverus put constater que non seulement son corps était parfait, des muscles ni trop fins ni trop gros ; un ventre plat où se dessinait des abdos clairement visibles sous le débardeur blanc qu'il venait d'enfiler et une peau légèrement hâlée ; mais son visage était également parfait, des cheveux d'un noir de gaie lui arrivant un peu au dessus des fesses et noués en catogan lui donnant un air rebelle plus qu'agréable, des yeux d'un émeraude si pur qu'on pouvait se noyer dedans et qui n'étaient plus cacher par ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux reflétait uniquement l'innocence depuis qu'il avait appris à cacher ses émotions aux yeux de tout le monde, son nez était droit, sa bouche était rose et bien dessiné semblant appeler les baisers et ce visage était embelli par la présence de traits féminins qui l'adoucissait. Harry Potter pouvait sans nul doute être considéré comme un Adonis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ? Je mate Potter ? Je deviens fou avec ce gosse ! » Séverus se donna des claques mentalement et dirigea son regard ailleurs que sur la beauté en face de lui.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin, Harry avec des sacs de vêtements plein les bras et il mena son professeur vers un boutique de perçing.

« Que croyez vous allez faire là-dedans ? » grogna Séverus en arrêtant Harry par le bars l'empêchant d'entrer.

« Je vais me faire percer ! Aux dernières nouvelles je suis majeur, je n'ai donc besoin de l'autorisation de personne ! » sourit Harry en détachant son bras de la poigne du maître des potions et en entrant dans la boutique.

Quand Harry en sortit, il arborait un perçing à l'arcade sourcilière qui rehaussait encore une fois la beauté de son visage. Séverus haussa un sourcil mais ne put que constater que ça lui allait bien.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? On fait les boutiques depuis plus de quatre heures ! » soupira Séverus.

« On peut y aller ! Je commence à avoir faim ! » sourit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître l'état de votre estomac Potter ! » grogna Séverus.

« Je vous le donne juste à titre indicatif ! » ricana Harry avant de transplaner des toilettes d'un magasin.

« C'est pas 10 points qu'il faut que je pense à lui retirer mais 20 ! » siffla Séverus avant de transplaner à son tour.

Ils rejoignirent le château quelques minutes plus tard et Harry partit monter ses achats dans son dortoir. Il enleva le sortilège de désillusion sur les deux serpents et changea de tenue, il opta pour un jean bleu délavé et un pull bleu foncé légèrement moulant avant de descendre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que le premier!**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou me revoilà! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle? La bonne? Voici la suite! lol! La mauvaise? Je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews! En fait, je n'avais pas le temps alors c'était soit je n'écrivais pas de réponses soit vous attendiez encore deux semaines! J'ai choisi de poster sans répondre et j'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix! En ce qui concerne vos reviews, je peux vous dire que je les ai toutes lues et décorticées! lol! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic et mon style d'écriture! Je ferais de mon mieux pour corriger ce qui ne va pas! Allez, place à la suite!**

_

* * *

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? On fait les boutiques depuis plus de quatre heures ! » soupira Séverus._

_« On peut y aller ! Je commence à avoir faim ! » sourit Harry._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître l'état de votre estomac Potter ! » grogna Séverus._

_« Je vous le donne juste à titre indicatif ! » ricana Harry avant de transplaner des toilettes d'un magasin._

_« C'est pas 10 points qu'il faut que je pense à lui retirer mais 20 ! » siffla Séverus avant de transplaner à son tour._

_Ils rejoignirent le château quelques minutes plus tard et Harry partit monter ses achats dans son dortoir. Il enleva le sortilège de désillusion sur les deux serpents et changea de tenue, il opta pour un jean bleu délavé et un pull bleu foncé légèrement moulant avant de descendre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle._

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ryc qui dormait toujours avant de pousser les portes de la Grande Salle, faisant se diriger tous les regards vers lui. Il se retint de soupirer et marcha jusqu'à Dumbledore, manquant de voir que certains professeurs ne semblaient pas en revenir de le voir aussi mis en valeur.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! » salua Harry.

« Bonjour Harry ! Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? » demanda gentiment le directeur, les yeux bleus pétillant de malice jetant un petit coup d'œil vers Séverus.

« Très bien, je vous remercie ! C'est en partie à ce propos que je voudrais vous parler ! » entreprit Harry.

« C'est au sujet des deux serpents qui se trouvent dans ton cou ? » questionna Albus, sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait positive.

« C'est exact ! J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais les garder à Poudlard ! » exposa Harry.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tu peux les maîtriser donc je doute fort qu'ils puissent faire du mal à quelqu'un ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Justement, à ce propos, je voudrais vous dire qu'ils sont ce qu'on peut appeler des protecteurs et que si quelqu'un en vient aux mains de sa propre initiative alors je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de me défendre ! » expliqua Harry.

« Au contraire Harry, c'est parfait ! Tu es sans doute la personne la plus en danger ici donc les élèves et les professeurs comprendront parfaitement que tu puisses garder tes deux amis avec toi ! » reprit Albus.

« Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il garde ses serpents en cours ? » intervint Minerva.

« Bien sûr, il pourrait très bien être attaqué entre deux cours ! » dit malicieusement Albus.

« N'est-ce pas dangereux pour des serpents d'aller en cours de potion ? Ils pourraient aussi se prendre des sorts pendant un cours de DCFM ! » intervint Mme Pomfresh.

« Pour ce qui est des potions, ils ne risquent rien ! Par contre, tu devras les poser dans un panier sous le bureau du professeur en DCFM et en sortilège, compris Harry ? » demanda Albus.

« Oui, professeur ! » répondit Harry.

« Attendez un peu, vous voulez dire que je vais devoir accueillir des serpents sous mon bureau ? » intervint une jeune femme avec de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, cela jurait un peu avec la clarté de ses cheveux mais cela lui donnait un certain charme, sans pour autant qu'on puisse la considérer comme « belle », elle était « mignonne » mais pas « belle ». Elle portait une robe bleue foncée et on pouvait voir qu'elle était horrifiée par l'idée d'accueillir des serpents près d'elle.

« Ils ne vous feront aucun mal, à part si vous les provoquer ! » expliqua Harry.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans pour autant être convaincue que c'était une idée sans danger pour elle. Harry la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête, elle devait sûrement être le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Il espérait que ce soit Rémus Lupin qui reprenne le poste, il aurait aimé parler de Sirius et de ses parents décédés avec lui mais il devait probablement effectuer une mission pour l'Ordre.

« Oh Harry, j'ai oublié de te présenter ton nouveau professeur de DCFM, voici Melle Daphné Prissis ! Melle Prissis nous vient d'Allemagne mais elle parle l'anglais comme si elle était née dans notre pays ! » présenta Dumbledore.

« Enchanté ! » salua Harry.

« Moi de même Mr Potter, vous êtes très connu, même dans mon pays ! » sourit Daphné.

Harry fronça les sourcils, cette femme ne lui donnait pas une bonne impression, il avait la ferme intuition qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. N'ayant aucune preuve, il secoua la tête et se promit d'en parler le soir même à Sal et Ryc, enfin si ce dernier se réveillait bien sûr.

« Installe toi à côté de moi Harry, nous n'allons pas te laisser manger seul ! » proposa Albus.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa à côté de son directeur, qui le regardait faire avec un sourire. Quand Harry eut finit de manger, il salua ses professeurs et Dumbledore avant de remonter dans sa salle commune et de se jeter sur son lit en faisant attention à ses deux amis.

« Dis Sal, tu m'a bien dit que vous pouviez vous transformer en humain une à deux heures par jour, non ? » questionna Harry au petit serpent noir.

« C'est exact mais je préfère… » commença Sal en cherchant ses mots.

« Je sais, tu préfères les passer en compagnie de Ryc et je te comprends ! » rigola Harry en l'interrompant.

« Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un Poufsouffle ? » râla Sal.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand il se mit à rigoler, de plus en plus fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive 'Ry ? » demanda Sal ,inquiet pour la santé mental du jeune garçon.

« C'est…Ryc…qui…me…chatouille ! » réussit à répondre Harry qui se tortillait dans tous les sens sur le lit.

Sal regarda attentivement et put voir une chose bouger sous le pull d'Harry. Il passa à son tour sur le pull et put constater que Ryc léchait les côtes d'Harry de sa petite langue fourchue.

« Ryc ! » gronda Sal.

Ryc ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir du pull pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement et permettre à Harry de se reposer un peu.

« Tu pourrais pas t'empêcher de faire le pitre quand je parle à Harry ? » soupira Sal.

« Désolé Sal ! Alors comment ça va Harry ? » demanda Ryc.

« Bien depuis que vous êtes là ! » sourit Harry.

« Harry, ce soir on ne restera pas avec toi ! » déclara Sal.

« Je m'en doute ! Tâchez juste de ne pas oublier de lancer un sort de silence, je ne veux pas avoir MacGonagall sur le dos ! » rigola Harry.

« T'inquiètes, on fera attention ! » promit Ryc.

« Au fait, comment vous la trouvez Prissis ? » demanda Harry.

« Bizarre ! En tout cas, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! » répondit Sal.

« Elle cache quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mauvais, des ondes étranges émanaient d'elle quand je dormais ! » ajouta Ryc.

« Bonne nuit ! » sourit Harry en voyant les deux serpents se jeter des regards de plus en plus fréquents et de tortiller d'envie.

Les deux serpents esquissèrent un sourire, qui rendit Harry perplexe n'ayant jamais vu un serpent sourire avant, et sortirent du dortoir laissant seul le Gryffondor. Harry en profita pour sortir son livre sur la magie curative et en entreprit la lecture. Depuis son entraînement, il était devenu aussi mordu qu'Hermione pour les livres, il devait en avoir lu plusieurs centaines et ne s'en lassait pas. Il en avait lu énormément mais n'avait pas encore eut le loisir de lire un livre sur la magie de soin et voulait en profiter. Trois heures plus tard, il referma le livre qu'il venait de terminer et se concentra. Il ressentit sa magie circuler par tous les pores de sa peau et en concentra une petite partie sur sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et put voir que sa main était entourée d'une aura dorée et argentée, son aura. Harry sourit et transforma un de ses anciens livres en renard et d'un geste de main lui entailla profondément le ventre. S'il ne recevait pas de soins, il était clair que le renard rendrait bientôt son dernier soupir. Harry se remémora ce qu'il avait lu et concentra de nouveau son aura magique dans sa main et l'appliqua sur le ventre du renard qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

« Vaaja ! » souffla Harry.

Un rayon d'aura sortit de sa main droit sur le ventre du renard, l'aura entoura la plaie et cette dernière commençait à se refermer alors que Harry sentait des gouttes glisser sur son visage, il était en sueur, c'était la première fois qu'il exerçait ce genre de magie et elle demandait énormément de puissance magique quand on ne savait pas exactement comment s'en servir. Quand la plaie fut cicatrisé, puis qu'elle eut disparu, Harry remétamorphosa le renard en livre. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures et fut ravi de ne trouver aucune trace qui

aurait put rappeler un ancien coup.

Il regarda la montre magique qu'il avait au poignet, c'était un cadeau de Hel, il en avait sauté de joie quand elle lui avait donné après qu'il lui ai expliqué le mécanisme des montres et la particularité de celle des Weasleys. Hel n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'histoire des secondes, des minutes, des heures et des jours de l'époque d'Harry mais après moult explications elle avait compris l'essentiel pour pouvoir fabriquer une montre alors qu'il n'en existait aucune dans son époque. La montre était faite en argent et des petites émeraudes étaient incrustés sur le bracelet ; à l'intérieur on pouvait admirer l'ancien Poudlard illuminé par la lune et les étoiles ainsi que par la lumière même du château et les aiguilles représentant les secondes, les minutes et les heures étaient posées sur l'image du château sans pour autant en gâcher la vue. Lorsque Harry posait le bout de sa baguette sur la montre, l'image de Poudlard et les aiguilles disparaissaient pour laisser la place à d'autres aiguilles au bout desquelles se trouvaient des photographies représentant plusieurs personnes et à la place des chiffres pour les heures se trouvaient des lieux ou des états. Il y avait : décédé, couché, mange, en cours ou travaille, réfléchis, en déplacement, en danger de mort, blessé, Poudlard, s'amuse, prépare un mauvais coup et en colère. Les aiguilles de Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient pointés sur « s'amuse », celle de Malefoy était sur « en colère » ce qui réjouissait Harry qui n'avait placé Malefoy sur sa montre que pour savoir ce que faisait son ennemi, celle de Dumbledore pointait sur « réfléchis », Rémus était sur « travaille » ainsi que celle de Sirius.

« Comment ça sur travaille ? » hurla Harry en regardant attentivement sa montre.

Il scruta l'endroit où se trouvait le mot « décédé » en lettres d'or mais n'y trouva que les aiguilles de ses parents. Sirius est vivant ? Comment s'est possible ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? La montre se trompe t'elle ou Sirius est-il vraiment vivant ?

Quand il remarqua que l'aiguille de Rémus passait de « en déplacement » à « Poudlard », il se releva à toute vitesse et sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Il put constater que son ancien professeur de DCFM se déplaçait vers les cachots, il se mit à courir et prendre plusieurs raccourcis avant d'arriver devant la salle de classe de Rogue d'où s'élevaient des voix.

« Je te remercie de me fabriquer cette potion Séverus ! » retentit une voix qu'Harry identifia comme étant celle de Rémus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements Lupin, je le fais sur ordre d'Albus ! » répondit la voix de Rogue.

« Harry sait-il que Sirius est en vie ? » demanda Rémus.

Harry se releva d'un bond du coin où il était caché avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte interrompant Rogue qui répondait que non.

« Maintenant je le sais ! » intervint glacialement Harry.

« Vous nous avez espionné Potter ? » gronda Séverus.

« Bien sûr ! Un objet magique me montrait que Sirius était en vie et que Rémus venait à Poudlard alors j'ai voulu en être sûr ! » siffla Harry.

« Quel objet magique ? » demanda Séverus.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas professeur ! » répondit Harry en crachant le dernier mot.

« Harry calme toi ! » intervint Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Me calmer ? Comment pourrais je me calmer alors que Sirius est en vie et que personne n'a daigné me le dire ! » hurla Harry.

La magie intérieure d'Harry crépitait autour d'Harry au fur et à mesure de la conversation mais elle explosa après son éclat de voix. Des ondes dorées et argentées de magie pure sortaient par vague de son corps, les trois autres hommes se jetèrent à terre alors que la magie d'Harry détruisait tout sur son passage.

« Harry ! » cria Rémus.

Harry n'entendit rien, il était comme en transe, il était tellement en colère qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa magie et à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas envie, ils allaient payer toutes leurs cachotteries. Les trois hommes tentèrent de le stupéfixier mais aucun rayon ne put atteindre Harry, protégé de tous les côtés par sa magie. Dumbledore réfléchissait à un plan quand deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle et stupéfixèrent Harry, leurs rayons eurent du mal à traverser le torrent de magie d'Harry mais ils le touchèrent tout de même. L'instant d'après, Harry tombait au sol et un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris venait le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'un blond-blanc aux yeux bleus remettait la salle en état. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment beaux mais ils étaient surtout inconnus aux trois autres sorciers.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je vous présente Salazar Serpentard, quand à moi, je suis Godryc Gryffondor ! » répondit Godryc.

« Mais vous êtes morts ! » intervint Rémus.

« Exact ! Mais nous ne vous faisons pas penser à quelqu'un ? » reprit Godryc.

« …Les serpents de Potter, Sal et Ryc ! » déclara Séverus.

« Bonne réponse ! Nous sommes bien morts mais Sal a envoyé notre esprit dans le corps des serpents les plus utiles de la planète. Non seulement, nous pouvons discuter avec Harry puisqu'il est fourchelang mais nous pouvons aussi récupérer nos corps plusieurs heures, utiliser la magie et notre venin est un des plus mortel au monde. » sourit Godryc.

« Depuis combien de temps avez vous apparence humaine ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Quatre heures mais nous pourrons tenir six heures par jour sans nous fatiguer ! » répondit Salazar qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

« J'ai des questions à vous poser ! » reprit Dumbledore.

« Une autre fois ! » répliqua Salazar avant de sortir, Harry dans les bras.

« Il n'aime pas quand Harry va mal, et moi non plus ! » ajouta Godryc en leur jetant un regard noir de sens avant de suivre Salazar.

Salazar déposa Harry dans son lit, il lui remit une mèche en place avant de sentir quelqu'un lui enlacé la taille.

« Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça ! » chuchota Godryc à l'oreille de Salazar.

« Moi non plus, je lui est pourtant appris à ne pas se laisser déborder par sa magie ! » soupira Salazar.

« Il avait sûrement une bonne raison ! » murmura Godryc.

« Je l'espère pour lui ! » répliqua Salazar avant de se retourner pour se retrouver dans les bras de son amant et de l'embrasser. A la fin du baiser, Godryc laissa s'échapper Salazar qui se pencha sur Harry.

« Enervatum ! »

Harry se leva doucement et regarda autour de lui, semblant se demander pourquoi il était dans son lit avant que son regard ne se pose sur Salazar et Godryc.

« Encore sous forme humaine ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Nous avons six heures par jour sans nous fatiguer ! » sourit Godryc.

« Je vois ! » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Harry ! » appela Salazar.

« Oui ? » demanda Harry en relevant ses yeux remplis d'innocence dans ceux en colère de Salazar.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! » gronda Salazar, il n'aimait pas quand Harry le regardait ainsi car il avait du mal à ne pas jouer le papa Poufsouffle avec lui après, il trouvait ça déloyal.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! » s'excusa Harry.

« Les excuses ne suffisent pas Harry, tu aurais pu les tuer et toi avec ! » siffla Salazar.

« Je sais mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler quand j'ai su que Sirius était vivant et qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné me le dire ! » soupira Harry.

« Je peux comprendre que tu te sois mis en colère mais tu ne dois jamais laisser la magie prendre le dessus sur toi, tu sais que c'est dangereux ! » continua Salazar.

« Je ne recommencerais plus ! » promit Harry.

« Si, tu recommenceras, tu es comme ça ! Mais, quand cela arrivera, ne te laisse pas immerger et garde le dessus sur toi ! Que tu détruises tout, on s'en fout mais que tu risques ta vie et celle des autres, il n'en est pas question ! » expliqua Godryc.

Harry hocha la tête, s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et retourna voir les trois autres sorciers qui étaient dans la Grande Salle d'après sa carte des Maraudeurs. Une nouvelle fois, les regards se tournèrent vers lui quand il ouvrit la porte, il se dirigea d'un pas souple et noble vers la table où les trois hommes se trouvaient et il s'arrêta devant eux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet éclat mais je vous en veux toujours énormément pour ne m'avoir rien dit au sujet de Sirius ! » déclara Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas eu de blessés et Mr Gryffondor a tout remis en place dans la salle. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé mais nous ne voulions pas que tu quittes Privet Drive pour te lancer à la poursuite de ton parrain seul alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'attendre que tu sois à Poudlard ! » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Je suis déçu que vous n'ayez pas plus confiance en moi ! Une lettre de votre part et de la sienne m'auraient suffit pour patienter jusqu'à la rentrée ! Où l'avez vous envoyer en mission ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire ! » s'excusa Dumbledore.

« Je vois ! Et quand rentre t-il ? » questionna Harry.

« A la rentrée ! » répondit Dumbledore.

« Bien ! N'essayez pas de tenter quoique ce soit pour Ryc et Sal avant qu'ils ne décident de tout vous dire d'eux-même puisque de toute façon vous ne pourriez pas les faire parler ! » dit Harry.

« C'est d'accord ! » approuva Dumbledore.

« Je vous laisse ! Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure ! » s'excusa Harry avant de ressortir de la Grande Salle.

« Même pas une punition ? » intervint Séverus alors que la porte de la Grande Salle se refermait sur Harry.

« Il n'a blessé personne et les dégâts ont été réparés ! De plus, c'est entièrement de ma faute s'il s'est énervé ! » répondit Albus.

« Au moins, l'école était vide d'élèves ! » soupira Rémus.

« Rémus, j'ai une proposition à vous faire : aimeriez vous devenir le professeur de duel avec Sirius ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Avec plaisir Albus ! » sourit Rémus.

Harry posa son dernier livre sur une pile des livres qu'il avait déjà lu, celle-ci manqua de s'effondrer quand le quinzième grimoire fut déposée sur elle mais Harry la maintint droite d'un coup de poignet avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il avait enfin appris tous les sorts de guérison possibles en une semaine, il n'aurait plus qu'à emprunter ceux de la Réserve pendant les cours et il serait au point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lire les deux livres pour sorciers avancés qu'il avait acheté au chemin de Traverse avec Rogue et il serait à cours de lecture. Il poussa un dernier soupir et se releva avant d'enfiler la robe noir aux armoiries de Poudlard et rejoindre les élèves qui arrivaient par le train dont Ron et Hermione, à qui il n'avait écrit qu'aux débuts des vacances et à son arrivée à Poudlard, et encore ce n'était que quelques mots.

« Sal ! Ryc ! Debout, on y va ! » siffla Harry pour réveiller les deux serpents endormis.

Ils ouvrirent un œil et se rendormirent en s'enroulant autour du cou d'Harry, qui souriait. Il déplaça sa pile branlante de livres à côté de son lit et rangea rapidement la chambre avant de descendre rejoindre ses camarades devant le château. Plusieurs étaient déjà passés en le saluant quand Draco Malefoy sortit d'une calèche et remarqua Harry.

« Alors le balafré, tu te crois tellement supérieur que tu viens même plus en train ? » lança Draco.

« Supérieur à toi c'est pas dur ! » répliqua Harry.

« Sale sang-mêlé ! Tu n'es qu'une merde Potter et il serait temps que tu t'en rende compte ! » dit Draco, le visage rougi par la rage.

« Tu me fais pitié Malefoy ! Arrête d'inverser les rôles ! Celui qui se traîne comme une merde aux pieds d'un demi sang comme tu dis, ce n'est pas moi ! Mais peut-être que ça fait plaisir à ton père de se traîner dans la boue, après tout, tout est pourri chez les Malefoy, et tu ne fais pas exception ! » siffla Harry.

« Tu vas me le payer Potter ! » cria Draco avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur Harry, qui avait les bras croisés et un sourire vissé sur le visage.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Malefoy, même un enfant de cinq ans ferait plus peur que toi ! » ricana Harry.

« Impedimenta ! » prononça Draco.

Une lumière bleue sortit de la baguette du blond pour se diriger à toute vitesse sur Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le sortilège sembla s'enfoncer dans un liquide juste devant Harry, ne laissant que l'air où des remous pouvaient être visibles. Draco n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, que son sortilège sortilège sortit du « liquide » et fonça vers lui.

« Protego ! » hurla Draco.

Le sort frappa violemment le bouclier qui tint bond mais pas Draco qui fit un vol plané de cinq mètres en arrières, atterrissant douloureusement dans l'herbe.

« Mr Potter, qu'avez vous encore fait ? » hurla Séverus en arrivant en courrant.

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait, je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Malefoy m'a envoyé son sort qui s'est retourné contre lui, deux fois plus puissant, professeur ! Vous pouvez demander aux autres élèves, professeur ! » sourit Harry en montrant la dizaine d'élèves qui regardaient la scène, les yeux grands ouverts passant de Draco à Harry et Séverus.

« Je suis sûr que vous l'avez provoqué ! » reprit Séverus.

« IL a déclenché les hostilités, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ! » protesta calmement Harry.

« Il dit vrai monsieur, c'est Malefoy qui l'a accosté ! » intervint Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de sixième année.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé Crivey ! Malefoy, debout, suivez moi ! » déclara Séverus.

Draco se releva difficilement mais arriva à marcher normalement jusqu'à son professeur.

« Je suis destiné à battre Voldemort alors tu comprendras bien que ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui arriveras à me battre ! » chuchota Harry, juste assez fort pour que seuls Malefoy et Séverus puissent entendre.

« Harry ! » appelèrent deux voix qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celles de ses amis.

* * *

**Voilà! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Reviews please! Kiss à tous et merci d'avoir lu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou me revoilà ! Je SAIS que j'ai été longue mais le bac approche et je préfère avoir mon bac plutôt que de continuer mes fics ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le fais dès que j'ai un moment de libre. Sinon je remercie tout le monde pour leurs reviews. Je n'y réponds pas personnellement parce que je dois partir au lycée mais c'est vraiment gentil à vous de me soutenir !

* * *

_« Il dit vrai monsieur, c'est Malefoy qui l'a accosté ! » intervint Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de sixième année._ **

_**« Je ne vous ai rien demandé Crivey ! Malefoy, debout, suivez moi ! » déclara Séverus.**_

_**Draco se releva difficilement mais arriva à marcher normalement jusqu'à son professeur.**_

_**« Je suis destiné à battre Voldemort alors tu comprendras bien que ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui arriveras à me battre ! » chuchota Harry, juste assez fort pour que seuls Malefoy et Séverus puissent entendre.**_

_**« Harry ! » appelèrent deux voix qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celles de ses amis.**_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

« Ron ! Hermione ! Comment allez vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en train ? Et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à nos lettres ? » questionna Hermione.

« Laisse le tranquille 'Mione ! Alors Harry, prêt pour une nouvelle et dernière année ? » sourit Ron.

Harry regarda ses amis, ils avaient bien changés tous les deux, Hermione avait maintenant les cheveux lisses, avait prit des formes très acceptables et son visage avait gagné en douceur et féminité quand à Ron, il semblait avoir encore grandi et sa carrure s'était étoffée. Les deux avaient changé et en bien.

« Oui, même si je regrette qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un an ici ! » soupira Harry.

« Poudlard est devenu notre maison il y a 6 six ans, ça va être dur de s'en séparer mais c'est nécessaire ! » intervint Hermione.

« Dépêchons nous ou la cérémonie de répartition va commencer sans nous ! » reprit Harry.

Les trois jeune sorciers se dépêchèrent et de rentrer dans le château et de s'installer à leur place habituelle juste avant que MacGonagall ne rentre avec une file de premières années derrière elle. Elle les fit s'arrêter et placer le choixpeau magique sur un tabouret qui récita une nouvelle chanson relativement semblable à celle des années précédentes puis le professeur de métamorphose appela des noms un par un et chaque première année fut réparti dans une des quatre maisons.

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, bon appétit ! » sourit Dumbledore avant de claquer dans ses mains et que les plats n'apparaissent sur les tables.

« Alors Harry, tes moldus t'ont-ils bien traité cette année ? Après tout, tu pouvais faire de la magie ! » demanda Ron.

« J'ai passé les plus belles vacances de ma vie si tu veux tout savoir ! » rigola Harry.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas pris le Poudlard Express ? » insista Hermione.

« Rogue est venu me chercher la semaine dernière chez les Dursleys pour m'emmener à Poudlard ! » répondit Harry.

« C'est où que t'as fait ton percing ? » intervint Neville.

« Dans le Londres moldu ! »

« Ca te va bien ! » renchérit Parvati.

« En fait, t'es vraiment canon cette année ! » constata Lavande.

« Merci ! » remercia Harry en rougissant.

« C'est fou ce que tu as pu changer en un été ! » déclara Hermione.

« Vous aussi, vous avez changé et en bien ! » sourit Harry en regardant les Gryffondor de 7ème année.

« Au fait 'Mione, on a quoi comme cours demain matin ? » demanda Ron avant de s'empiffrer d'une part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Arrête de manger autant Ron ! Ton emploi du temps est devant toi, nous avons deux heures de potions en commun avec les Serpentard puis deux heures de DCFM toujours avec les Serpentard et l'après-midi, encore avec les Serpentard, 2 heures de sortilèges ! » répondit Hermione.

Le visage de Ron devint livide à l'annonce de ses heures de cours, si bien qu'il attrapa vivement son emploi du temps avant de le relâcher avec un petit cri.

« Il est fou…il a mis tous nos cours en commun avec les Serpentard…il va y avoir un massacre…comment on pourra supporter ces ordures ? » pleurnicha Ron.

« Tu parle de toi Weasley ? Ordure ? Oui, ça te va bien ! » ricana Draco, entouré de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

« Et toi Malefoy ? Pas trop mal aux fesses ? Non, parce qu'après ton vol plané, t'as du avoir mal ! » répliqua Harry avec un sourire insolent.

« Tu vas me le payer cher Potty, crois moi ! » cracha Draco.

« Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur Malefoy, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui t'ais pris la raclée du siècle il y a quelques minutes ! » contra Harry.

Draco s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand il fut renversé par un chat blanc aux yeux verts absolument magnifique mais qui tenait ses crocs à quelques centimètres seulement de la gorge du blond.

« Natalis ? » appela Harry.

Le chat se tourna vers Harry, miaula gentiment et sauta sur ses genoux avant de le lécher , le tout pendant que Malefoy se relevait difficilement et que Rogue venait à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ici ? » grogna le maître des potions.

« Ce chat est dingue, il m'a sauté dessus et il a failli me mordre ! Ca m'étonne pas, il est à Potter ! » répondit Draco en époussetant sa robe.

« Ce chat est à vous Potter ? » demanda Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répliqua Harry, qui en avait plus que marre des injustices dont faisait preuve son professeur de potions.

« Suivez moi Potter, tout de suite ou j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor ! » siffla Rogue.

Hermione poussa un cri indigné et épouvanté tandis que Ron jetait des regards noirs à son professeur. Harry se contenta de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami roux avant de suivre Rogue dans son bureau.

« Asseyez vous Potter ! » ordonna Séverus.

Harry obéit sans regarder Rogue, il se contentait de caresser le chat blanc qui ronronnait de plaisir.

« D'où vient ce chat Potter ? » questionna Séverus.

« Ce ne vous regarde pas ! » répondit Harry toujours sans regarder l'homme en face de lui.

« Regardez moi Potter quand je vous parle ! » cria Séverus.

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua Harry en jouant avec son chat.

« 20 points en moins pour insolence Potter ! » cracha Séverus avant de mettre sa main sous le menton d'Harry et de lui relever brusquement la tête, qu'il retira aussitôt en voyant le regard de son élève. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts mais ses pupilles étaient les mêmes que les pupilles des félins.

« Et bien ? Je vous fais peur professeur ? » ricana Harry.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, j'ai simplement été surpris ! Pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils ainsi ? » questionna Séverus.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, professeur ! » siffla Harry.

« Cessez donc de jouer au gamin pour une fois et répondez moi ! » gronda Séverus.

« Allez vous faire voir ! » cracha Harry.

Séverus ne put en supporter davantage et gifla Harry si fort qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Séverus fut tellement choqué de son geste qu'il ne put éviter un énorme poids de lui sauter dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les crocs posés contre son cou qu'il prit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Non seulement, il avait frappé un élève mais en plus, il était écrasé par une panthère blanche qui le menaçait de ses crocs.

« Laisse le Natalis ! » ordonna Harry qui venait de se relever, une main sur sa joue.

La panthère grogna mais obéit à son maître et relâcha le maître des potions qui se releva avec difficultés et qui sentit une vague de culpabilité lui empoigner le ventre en voyant Harry se tenir la joue. Harry s'accroupit aux côtés de Natalis et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, celle-ci hocha la tête et lui lécha sa joue meurtrie avant de reprendre son apparence de mignon petit chat blanc.

« Potter, écoutez, je… » commença Séverus.

« Laissez, je n'ai pas besoin de vos excuses, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais à personne que c'est mon professeur de potions qui m'a frappé tant que vous ne dites rien au sujet de Natalis ! » le coupa Harry avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de sortir, Séverus venait de lui attraper l'autre main et l'avait tiré sur son torse avant de refermer la porte d'un geste sec. Séverus se sentait bien avec son élève dans ses bras et ne le délivra qu'à contre cœur pour examiner sa joue.

« Restez là ! » ordonna t'il.

Il partit sa réserve et en ressortit avec une pommade à la pomme, il s'en mit un peu sur les doigts et passa sa main sur la joue d'Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous la douceur du geste. Au fur et à mesure du petit massage, les deux sorciers se rapprochaient doucement, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres quand des coups furent entendus à la porte.

« Séverus, ouvre ! Je sais que tu m'a dit qu'aucun de tes amants ne revenait deux fois dans ton lit mais toi tu pourrais venir dans le mien ! » appela une voix.

Harry se détacha brusquement du plus vieux, il se sentait trahi mais il n'en montra rien, comment avait-il pu croire que Rogue pouvait éprouver autre chose que de la haine ou du simple désir pour lui ? Il se contenta donc d'hausser un sourcil et de prendre la parole :

« Merci pour la pommade mais n'oubliez pas notre accord ! Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie ! »

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini qui venaient d'ouvrir la bouche, on ne peut plus choqués.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les trucs à trois, professeur ! » railla Harry avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris d'hurler ce genre de chose dans le couloir, Mr Malefoy ? » gronda Séverus en tirant ses deux élèves dans son bureau. 

« C'est qu'il n'y avait personne et nous pensions que tu étais seul ! » reprit Draco.

« Et si ça avait été le directeur à la place de Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas des Gryffondors alors réfléchissez avant d'agir bon sang ! » s'énerva Séverus.

« Les relations professeur-élève ne sont pas interdites si l'élève en question est majeur et consentant ! » répliqua Draco.

« Sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir maintenant ! » grogna Séverus en virant les deux Serpentards de son bureau.

* * *

« Heureusement qu'il était trop gêné pour penser correctement ! » soupira Blaise. 

« C'était évident que Potter serait dans son bureau puisqu'il l'a convoqué après l'attaque du chat ! » ricana Draco.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais les déranger ! » lui rappela Blaise.

« Il a des vues sur Potter et Potter est à moi ! » sourit Draco.

« Tu veux Potter ? » cria Blaise en s'arrêtant.

« Bien sûr, c'est le plus beau mec de Poudlard après moi et le seul digne d'intérêt ! » expliqua Draco.

« Tu veux sortir avec lui ou le rajouter sur ton tableau de chasse ? » demanda Blaise.

« A ton avis ? Un Malefoy n'est pas fidèle ! » répondit Draco.

« Je vois ! Mince, j'ai oublié quelque chose, on se retrouve au dortoir ! » déclara Blaise avant de partir.

« Comme tu veux ! » dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Blaise courut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, il était persuadé que le brun se trouverait là, à réfléchir, comme l'année dernière.

« Blaise ? » appela Harry en voyant l'italien le chercher.

« Ecoute Harry, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que Malefoy ne se demande où je suis passé et n'envoie ses gardes du corps à ma recherche ! Reste loin de Malefoy ! » expliqua Blaise.

« Rester loin de Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a trouvé un merveilleux plan pour me tuer ? » questionna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Pire encore ! Il ne veut pas te tuer, il te veux toi, dans son lit, pour une nuit bien sûr ! » répondit Blaise.

« Quel meilleur trophée que le survivant après tout ? » cracha Harry.

« Je suis désolé, c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe ! » soupira Blaise.

« C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude après tout ! Par contre, moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Ron est de plus en plus sous ton charme ! » rigola Harry.

« Vraiment ? » sourit Blaise.

« Vraiment ! Dans ces lettres, il ne me parlait plus que de toi ! Attends encore quelques jours et commence la phase 2 de l'opération séduction, il va te tomber dans les bras ! » reprit Harry en souriant.

« Génial ! Et Hermione ? » interrogea Blaise.

« Elle ne sait pas encore que Ron est gay mais elle commence à se poser des questions, tout ce qu'elle tente pour attirer son attention est un échec ! Dans ses lettres, on dirait qu'elle va tomber en dépression, ça me fait de la peine pour elle mais Ron a peur qu'elle soit dégoûtée des gays puisqu'elle a vécue chez les moldus et ne veux pas lui dire ! En plus, je n'ai répondu à aucune de leurs lettres puisque j'étais pas là et je m'en veux, elle avait l'air vraiment mal ! Il va falloir que je m'occupe sérieusement de son cas ! » répondit Harry.

« J'espère qu'elle ne souffrira pas trop, elle est plutôt chouette comme fille ! » soupira Blaise.

« Oui ! De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été entre elle et Ron, ils ont des caractères trop différents pour que ça marche ! Bien, je pense que tu devrais y aller maintenant, avant que les gorilles de Malefoy ne viennent te chercher ! » sourit Harry.

« Fais attention à toi ! Malefoy te veux dans ton lit mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il veut te briser alors ne tombe jamais amoureux de lui ! » le supplia Blaise.

« T'inquiètes Blaise, je suis bi mais pas désespéré ! » rigola Harry.

« Je te laisse alors ! » dit Blaise avant de repartir.

Harry se releva après le départ de Blaise et soupira, alors comme ça Malefoy le voulait dans son lit ? Et bien, on peut dire qu'il allait bien s'amuser cette année.

* * *

« Hey Harry ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Rogue ? » questionna Ron en jouant une partie d'échec contre Hermione. 

« Comme d'hab' ! Que je suis un gamin insolent, que je ne dois pas agresser mes camarades et tout le bazar ! » mentit Harry.

« Il est à toi ? » demanda Hermione en montrant le chat blanc assoupi devant le feu.

« Oui ! Il s'appelle Natalis ! » sourit Harry.

« Bon je vais me coucher moi, bonne nuit les garçons ! » dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle s'étira légèrement avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras et d'embrasser Ron sur la joue, près de ses lèvres. Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en regardant Ron tandis qu'Hermione montait dans son dortoir. Harry vérifia qu'ils étaient les derniers dans la salle commune avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de Ron, à la place laissée par Hermione.

« Maintenant ça suffit Ron ! Il faut que tu lui dises ! » déclara Harry.

« Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié et puis c'est dur à dire…tu sais aussi bien que moi que les moldus ne sont vraiment pas tolérants ! » soupira Ron.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas pour TOUS les moldus alors arrête de tout dramatiser ! Je suis sûr que 'Mione l'acceptera, elle a bien accepté que je sois bi après tout ! » répliqua Harry.

« Justement Harry, tu es bi, pas gay mais bi ! Il y a une grande différence entre nous deux, tu peux être intéressé par les charmes d'une fille alors que je ne le serais jamais ! » protesta Ron.

« Mais tu sais bien que si tu ne lui dis pas, tu ne pourras jamais t'afficher avec ton petit-ami et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une relation secrète ne durerait pas bien longtemps ! Mais le pire c'est que tu la fais souffrir en agissant ainsi ! » reprit Harry.

« Non, c'est en lui disant que je la ferais souffrir et moi avec ! » soupira Ron.

« Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Même après deux ans, tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'Hermione est folle amoureuse de toi ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Quoi ? » cria Ron en se redressant brusquement.

« Désespérant ! » siffla Harry en secouant la tête.

« Mais…mais…ce n'est pas possible ! Comment je peux lui dire maintenant ? Je vais lui briser le cœur ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Peut-être mais au moins elle arrêtera d'espérer et elle pourra chercher un homme qu'elle pourra aimer et qui l'aimera en retour ! Alors si tu ne lui annonces pas demain, je le fais ! » déclara Harry.

« Je…je lui dirais demain matin ! Mais…est-ce que tu pourras être présent ? » supplia Ron.

« Comme tu veux ! » approuva Harry.

* * *

Harry soupira en se levant, il n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi stressé, même pendant les BUSE il était plus relâché qu'en ce moment. 

« Relax Ron, tu stresseras dans la salle commune ! » soupira Harry.

« Mais tu es prêt et moi aussi donc…on va aller dans la salle commune où nous attend sûrement Hermione ! » répliqua Ron.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa Ron par le bras avant de le tirer dans l'escalier menant tout droit à…Hermione qui les attendait…de mauvaise humeur.

« Ce que vous pouvez être longs ! Tout le monde est déjà dans la Grande Salle ! Allez on y va ! » râla Hermione en leur tirant un bras chacun.

« Attends Hermione, Ron doit te dire quelque chose ! » déclara Harry.

« Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ? » questionna t'elle avec espoir.

Harry grimaça devant le regard anxieux d'Hermione avant de faire signe à Ron de se lancer.

« Et bien…en fait…euh…je…jesuisgay ! » débita Ron à toute vitesse.

« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien compris ! » demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je…je suis gay, 'Mione ! » avoua Ron, les yeux baissés au sol.

« Tu…quoi ? » hurla Hermione.

« J'aime les hommes ! » répéta Ron.

« Tu…tu…gay ? Je…il faut que j'y aille ! » cria Hermione avant de partir en courant.

« Et bien ça s'est pas si mal passé ! » constata Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Pas si mal ? Bon sang Harry, elle s'est enfuie ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Elle a besoin de réfléchir ! Laisse lui un peu de temps ! » conseilla Harry.

« Tu as raison ! On va manger ? » sourit Ron.

* * *

Harry sourit diaboliquement avant d'aller s'installer à côté de Ron pour ce nouveau cours de potion, dont il connaissait toutes les caractéristiques grâce à Sal, il en avait eu du mal à lui faire apprendre tout ça d'ailleurs, se rappela Harry en souriant. 

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_**« Bon sang Harry, combien t'ais-je dit de ne pas mélanger les ailes de chauve-souris avec des écailles de dragon ? » s'énerva Salazar.**_

_**« 5 fois j'ai compté. » sourit Harry en recommençant sa potion.**_

_**« Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment à cause de ton professeur que tu étais si nul ? Moi je dirais plutôt que tu aimes rater tes potions. » ricana Salazar.**_

_**« Il me déteste depuis le premier jour et pour ne pas me laisser humilier, j'ai dû lui rendre la pareille et ça s'est propagé aux potions. » rigola Harry.**_

_**« Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu ne réussis pas cette potion cette fois tu seras privé de dessert pendant au moins une semaine. » siffla Salazar.**_

_**Harry soupira désespérément mais deux heures plus tard, la potion était achevée et parfaite. Il sourit à Sal, heureux de pouvoir manger son dessert ce soir tandis que Sal le regardait avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.**_

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

« La potion d'aujourd'hui est la extrenium migrae, quelqu'un peut me dire quels son ses effets ? Personne ? Mr Potter ! » désigna Séverus en ignorant volontairement la main d'Hermione qui semblait vouloir toucher le plafond.

« Elle est la plus puissante potion de déplacement instantané au monde. Il suffit de penser fortement à un endroit pour s'y retrouver dans la seconde qui suit. Son seul défaut est qu'elle ne fonctionne que sur une centaine de kilomètres au grand maximum. » récita Harry en déballant mot pour mot le cours de Sal.

« Auriez vous lu votre livre pour la première fois depuis votre 1ère année Potter ? » ricana Séverus, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être agréablement surpris pas la prestation d'Harry.

« Qui sait ? » ironisa Harry.

« 5 points en moins pour insolence Potter. Ouvrez votre livre page 394 et effectuez cette potion, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire et les instructions précisées au tableau. » déclara Séverus avant de retourner à son bureau.

« Quel con ! Il ne t'a même pas donné de point pour ta bonne réponse. » râla Ron en partant chercher les ingrédients avec Harry.

Harry sourit simplement, sans rien dire, de toute façon Rogue avait toujours été partial et ça ne changerait sûrement jamais. Il commença tranquillement sa potion, tout en surveillant les mauvais coups des Serpentards et la préparation de Ron, l'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se tromper. A la fin de leur, seules leurs deux potion et celles de Hermione et Malefoy étaient parfaites. Harry fit un sourire goguenard avant de déposer un échantillon de sa potion sur le bureau de son professeur tout en conservant une partie dans une fiole qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

« Potter, venez ici, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. » appela Séverus.

Harry soupira, demanda à Ron de l'attendre dans la salle de DCFM, il n'en aurait sûrement pas pour longtemps.

« Que se passe t'il professeur ? » interrogea Harry.

« Depuis quand êtes vous capable d'effectuer des potions parfaites tout en surveillant celle de votre ami Weasley ? »

« Ecoutez professeur, je commence à en avoir marre de toutes vos questions, c'est ma vie et j'apprécierais que vous ne vous en mêliez pas. » cracha Harry.

« Cessez d'être si arrogant pour une fois et répondez moi une bonne fois pour toute, que je n'ai plus à discuter avec vous ensuite. » reprit Séverus.

« J'ai appris cet été, ça vous dérange ? Et avec Salazar Serpentard, si vous voulez tout savoir. Puis-je partir maintenant ? » siffla Harry.

« Non. Vous a t'il appris des potions qui n'existent plus aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Séverus.

« Evidemment, quel sorcier peut se vanter de connaître plus de la moitié des potions inventées par Salazar Serpentard ? Aucun, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne les a jamais écris dans un livre ou sur un parchemin, donc oui je connais énormément de potions qui n'existent plus aujourd'hui. » siffla Harry.

« Ne me parlez sur ce ton Potter, je ne voulais pas que vous me donniez la recette des potions de Serpentard mais que vous me disiez s'il existait en son temps un poison incolore qui se propageait dans les veines très lentement et très douloureusement. » demanda Séverus.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans ses souvenirs, il avait appris là-bas qu'il avait une mémoire photographique, c'est-à-dire qu'il lui suffisait de voir une page pour pouvoir la revoir ensuite dans ses pensées quand il le désirait. Cela s'avérait très utile et encore une fois cela porta ses fruits quand il vit le parchemin sur le sujet en question dans son esprit.

« Un poison dans ce genre existe effectivement, le viaedin, il suffit de quelques gouttes pour qu'il fasse effet. » répondit Harry.

« Je vois, vous rappelleriez vous de la préparation ? » reprit Séverus avec anticipation.

« Oui. Vous voulez m'empoisonner ? » ricana Harry.

« On pourrait la verser dans un verre de Voldemort. » expliqua Séverus.

« C'est envisageable mais je ne peux pas vous donner la préparation car Sal me l'a interdit. Donc si vous en voulez un échantillon, vous devrez lui demander de vous en faire. » déclara Harry.

« Croyez vous qu'il acceptera ? » s'enquit Séverus.

« C'est fort possible. Puis-je partir maintenant professeur, j'ai cours. » demanda Harry.

« Potter…je n'aimerais pas que vous croyiez que je me fais tous les Serpentards qui me passe sous la main. » ajouta Séverus avant qu'Harry ne parte, il ne savait trop pourquoi mais il devait le lui dire.

« Professeur, vous êtes adulte et vos partenaires me semblent majeurs, vous pouvez donc faire ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde en rien. » rétorqua Harry en quittant la pièce, un éclair de colère dans les yeux, comment osait-il lui reparler de ça alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'oublier que son professeur se faisait tous ses élèves majeurs pour une nuit.

« Au contraire…Harry. » soupira Séverus, il ne se comprenait plus, à chaque fois qu'Harry était présent un nœud faisait son apparition dans son ventre.

* * *

« Mr Potter, vous êtes en retard ! » s'exclama Daphné Prissis, son professeur de DCFM. 

« J'étais avec le professeur Rogue. » expliqua Harry.

« Je vois, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Avez vous vos serpents ? » demanda Prissis.

Harry secoua négativement la tête et il lui sembla entendre un soupir de soulagement provenant de son professeur. Il roula des yeux devant sa frayeur alors qu'elle était professeur de DCFM mais écouta le cours d'une oreille.

« …et comme vous avez des cours de duel, j'ai décidé de vous apprendre des sorts d'attaque et de défense pour que vous puissiez vous en sortir pendant ce cours. » acheva Prissis.

« Et en ce qui concerne le programme ? » questionna Harry, choquant tous les autres élèves qui attendaient plutôt une intervention d'Hermione.

« Votre programme est léger en DCFM, c'est pourquoi je me permet de rajouter ces cours. » s'expliqua Prissis.

« Par quel sort commencerons nous ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Exepelio, il immobilise votre adversaire pendant quelques secondes, vous permettant ensuite de le mettre hors jeu. » sourit Prissis.

Harry était déçu, il connaissait la quasi totalité des sorts servant aux duels alors qu'il ne savait pas encore comment se débarrasser des créatures qui n'existaient pas au temps des fondateurs. En plus, une forte concentration brisait immédiatement le sort que venait de leur donner leur professeur.

« …groupes de deux, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. » termina Prissis.

Harry soupira bruyamment quand il fut placer avec Malefoy, qui lui, semblait remercier intérieurement de l'avoir placer avec le Survivant.

« Je commence. » prévint Malefoy.

Harry hocha la tête, de toute façon le sort de Malefoy ne l'atteindrait pas, il avait trop travailler pour que le contraire n'arrive.

« Exepelio. » lança le blond.

Harry laissa le sort le toucher mais aucun effet ne se fit voir et Harry bougea pour le démontrer à Malefoy, qui grimaça de rage.

« Votre sort était parfait Mr Malefoy mais il a été contré avant même l'impact. Puis-je essayer Mr Potter ? » demanda le professeur.

Harry releva un sourcil mais hocha la tête, au moins il pourrait voir quel était le niveau de son professeur.

« Exepelio maxima. » marmonna Prissis.

Harry dut se concentrer plus fortement mais le sort échoua comme celui de Malefoy alors qu'elle l'avait lancé à son maximum.

« Magnifique Mr Potter. 15 points pour Gryffondor. Et si vous le lanciez pour voir ? » sourit Prissis.

« Exepelio maxima. » lança Harry.

Le sort se divisa au dernier moment en deux, touchant Malefoy et le professeur. Toute la classe se retourna vers eux, alors que les deux étaient bloqués depuis une dizaine de secondes.

« Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort. » le gronda Hermione alors que l'amusement était visible dans ses yeux.

« T'es génial Harry. » rigola Ron en sortant sa plume et en dessinant sur le visage de Malefoy alors que les Serpentards étaient bloqués par les autres Gryffondors.

« Ca fait déjà une minute Harry. Es-tu vraiment aussi puissant ? » murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » gronda la voix du professeur Rogue à l'entrée de la salle.

« Harry a lancé le sort demandé par le professeur Prissis et elle et Malefoy sont bloqués depuis 2 minutes. » expliqua Hermione, priant pour qu'il ne leur retire pas de points.

« 15 points pour Gryffondor, je déteste cette femme. » marmonna Séverus avant de s'avancer vers les deux statues de la salle.

Il haussa un sourcil devant les gribouillages sur le visage du blond mais esquissa un sourire purement moqueur en regardant la femme.

« Un professeur humilié par son élève, quelle honte ! Finite incantatem ! » prononça Séverus.

Les deux, élève et professeur, se défigèrent et regardèrent Harry avec colère alors que Séverus se tenait devant eux, l'amusement se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Séverus, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Prissis d'une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.

« Nous refaire le même spectacle. » intervint un Gryffondor dans le fond de la classe alors que Prissis le fusillait du regard.

« Il est vrai que ce serait amusant mais je suis ici pour Potter, il est demandé par le professeur Dumbledore. » indiqua Séverus.

« Je ne vous retiens pas Mr Potter. » dit Prissis avant de se retourner vers la classe pour continuer son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Séverus, sortit, Harry à sa suite et il se retourna au milieu d'un couloir pour regarder le petit brun qui le regardait avec une lueur démontrant son interrogation quant à cet arrêt.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews please !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou!! Voici la suite du Descendant Je fais en sorte d'updater une grande partie de mes fics mais certaines risquent de mettre plus de temps que d'autres donc je m'excuse d'avance.**

**Profitez en!!**

" Je ne vous retiens pas Mr Potter. " dit Prissis avant de se retourner vers la classe pour continuer son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Séverus, sortit, Harry à sa suite et il se retourna au milieu d'un couloir pour regarder le petit brun qui le regardait avec une lueur démontrant son interrogation quant à cet arrêt._

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

« Dumbledore ne nous attend t'il pas ? » soupira Harry en fixant son professeur de potions.

« J'ai parlé avec Salazar Serpentard, il accepte de faire la potion mais il ne m'en donnera que quelques gouttes. D'après la prophétie, c'est vous qui devez tuer Voldemort donc je pense qu'il faut trouver un moyen pour que ce soit vous qui lui fassiez boire ce poison. » expliqua Séverus.

« C'est une bonne déduction mais comment m'approcher de Voldemort sans tous ses mangemorts aux alentours ? » questionna Harry.

« Voldemort à un amant, vous n'auriez qu'à boire un peu de polynectar. » proposa Séverus.

« Cette…cette chose a un amant ? Beurk, j'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. » grimaça Harry.

Séverus esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de replacer son masque impassible.

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? » soupira Harry.

« Lucius Malefoy. » répondit Séverus.

Harry eut un haut le cœur, s'imaginant rapidement les deux hommes dans le même lit.

« Merlin, comment un homme aussi séduisant peut-il s'abaisser à coucher avec ce monstre ? » pesta Harry.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait le choix. » grogna Séverus, n'ayant pas apprécié le compliment qu'Harry avait adressé à Lucius Malefoy.

« Je crois que je me sens mal là. » dit Harry avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Séverus, cachant son amusement derrière son masque d'impassibilité en voyant revenir Harry, une grimace toujours présente sur son visage.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore où les attendaient le directeur mais aussi Sirius et Rémus. En voyant son parrain, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Tu m'as manqué Sirius. » souffla Harry, fermant ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi kiddo ! » sourit Sirius en frottant les cheveux de son filleul.

« Touchante séance de retrouvailles ! Puis-je retourner travailler sur mes potions maintenant ? » les interrompit Séverus, jaloux de la proximité du cabot avec Harry.

« Evidemment Séverus, nous ne voudrions pas retarder l'avancée de tes travaux. » sourit Dumbledore, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux en alternant son regard entre Sirius avec Harry dans ses bras et Séverus.

* * *

« Alors comme ça Sirius est vivant ? C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! » s'écria Hermione, quelques larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Hermione… » commença Harry en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

« Quoi ? Tu es gay aussi ? » s'enquit la brune, encore amère après l'aveu de Ron.

« Euh, je suis bi mais je ne voulais pas te parler de moi. Ron ne voulait pas te faire de mal mais il craignait le fait que tu puisses le rejeter parce qu'il est gay, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te l'a pas avoué plus tôt. » expliqua Harry afin d'arranger les relations entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Hermione, déprimée mais déterminée à écouter les explications d'Harry.

« Moi ! Je lui ai dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui et que tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelqu'un digne de toi tant qu'il ne t'avouais pas la vérité. C'est là qu'il a décidé d'affronter ses peurs pour te le dire…après quelques menaces de ma part évidemment mais le résultat est là. » répondit Harry.

« Je l'aurais bien pris s'il me l'avait avoué plus tôt. Je sais pertinemment que les ¾ des sorciers sont bi et que c'est normal de voir deux hommes ou deux femmes mariés et avec des enfants dans ce monde. Je suis ici depuis que j'ai 11 ans, je suis bien plus ouverte d'esprit qu'il ne peut le croire. » râla Hermione.

« Tu es vraiment une fille fantastique 'Mione ! » sourit Harry en comprenant que la brune avait pardonné Ron.

* * *

« Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sal ? » s'enquit Godryc en rejoignant Harry à la fin de ses cours.

« Je crois qu'il est dans son labo, il tente de mettre au point une potion qui vous permettrait de garder vos apparences humaines. Sal semble en manque ! » pouffa Harry en voyant rougir Godryc.

« Et toi ? Personne en vue ? » sourit Godryc en retrouvant son teint habituel.

« Je croyais avoir trouver mais j'ai été déçu. » commenta vaguement Harry.

« C'est souvent le cas en amour. Avant Sal, j'étais attiré par un homme qui s'appelait Marwin et je croyais qu'il m'aimait après sa déclaration et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Deux mois après, je l'ai surpris au lit avec un autre et il a eu le culot de me dire que tout était de ma faute, que c'était parce que je refusais de coucher avec lui. Je l'ai largué de suite et Sal m'a fait la cour pendant 6 mois avant que j'accepte de sortir avec lui. » rigola Godryc en se remémorant tout ce qu'avait fait Salazar pour l'avoir.

« Un jour, Helga m'a dit que si Salazar n'était pas le créateur de Serpentard, il aurait pu faire un parfait Poufsouffle. » avoua Harry avant d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête de Sal s'il l'apprenait.

« Peut-être que tu devrais quand même lui donner une chance, ou au moins écouter ce qu'il a à dire. » ajouta Godryc avant de partir rejoindre Salazar.

« Je déteste les personnes qui se servent des autres pour mieux les jeter par la suite. » siffla Harry avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune sans se douter que sa dernière phrase avait été entendu par son professeur de potions.

« Je ne veux pas me servir de toi. » chuchota Séverus avant de reprendre son chemin vers la Grande Salle, jetant un regard noir quand il croisa Draco sur son chemin.

* * *

« Natalis, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Tu penses que je devrais lui laisser une chance d'au moins s'expliquer ? » souffla Harry, allongé dans l'herbe, Natalis lové sur son ventre.

« J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre pour une fois Potter, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous expliquer. » déclara Séverus en s'approchant d'Harry et de son chat-panthère, ne laissant pas le temps à l'animal de donner son avis à son maître.

« Allez y ! » accepta Harry.

« Quand on est un espion, on doit faire beaucoup de choses que l'on exècre et on sait qu'on ne pourra peut-être jamais se pardonner de les avoir faites mais pour le bien des autres, on se doit de continuer. Il existe plusieurs façons d'oublier ce qu'on a fait : l'alcool, l'oubliette ou le sexe. Etant un professeur, je me vois mal faire mon cours après avoir bu, même en ayant utilisé une potion contre la gueule de bois ; en ce qui concerne l'oubliette c'est tout simplement hors de question étant donné qu'une utilisation trop importante de ce sort pourrait endommager le cerveau. Il ne reste donc plus que le sexe, mais ne vous méprenez pas Potter, mes partenaires savent à quoi s'attendre quand ils acceptent de passer une nuit avec moi…ils veulent du plaisir et moi je veux juste oublier. » expliqua Séverus après s'être assis près d'Harry.

« Pourquoi m'avoué tout ça ? » s'enquit Harry, comprenant à présent les choix de son professeur.

« Parce que pour une raison encore inconnue, je ne veux pas que vous imaginiez que je profite des autres, que je profite de mes élèves. » répondit Séverus.

« Mon entraînement a eu lieu au temps des fondateurs. Je suis le descendant de Sal et de Ryc, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu envoyer mon esprit à leur époque tout en restant à Privet Drive. Là-bas, je possédais un corps astral et pendant deux ans, les fondateurs m'ont enseigné tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant que je ne reparte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Salazar et Godyc ne décident de venir à mon époque. » sourit Harry.

« Vous êtes loin du gamin insupportable de l'année dernière. » souffla Séverus avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Et vous êtes loin d'être le bâtard graisseux que j'ai toujours connu. » pouffa Harry.

« Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. » déclara Séverus en secouant la tête avant de se relever et de rentrer au château.

* * *

« Hé Potter ! A ce qui parait, tu serais attiré par les vieux, c'est vrai ? » ricana Draco en s'arrêtant face à Harry, Pansy accroché à son bras et ses deux gorilles autour d'eux.

« Et tu es toujours aussi accro aux bouledogues et aux gorilles on dirait. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la bestialité. » se moqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Espèce d'ordure ! » siffla Pansy en sortant sa baguette.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort quand elle sentit une aura de colère juste derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement, la peur au ventre, et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de potion. Elle baissa immédiatement sa baguette et tenta de la ranger discrètement dans sa poche mais au vu de l'expression de Rogue, elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer un très mauvais moment.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire, miss Parkinson ? Si vous aviez lu le règlement, il est indiqué qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Vous faites honte à votre maison, vous emportez de la sorte n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard. Vous venez de faire perdre 10 points à votre maison et vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 19h avec Rusard, compris ? » gronda Séverus en la regardant de haut.

« Moi c'est avec vous que j'aimerais bien avoir une retenue. » déclara Draco avec un regard lubrique et un sourire en coin.

« Pardon ? Mr Malefoy, vous venez d'obtenir une retenue demain soir à 19h avec Rusard et vous faites perdre 10 autres points à votre maison. Hors de ma vue maintenant ! » cracha Séverus.

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois retirer des points à votre propre maison. » commenta Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Comme quoi les gens peuvent changer. » répliqua Séverus, un mini sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes plus séduisant quand vous souriez professeur ! » souffla Harry avant de continuer son chemin vers la salle de Charmes, laissant derrière lui un Séverus avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry marchait tranquillement vers son prochain cours le rouge aux joues après le complimenté qu'il avait adressé à son professeur quand il fut soudainement poussé contre un mur. Il ravala l'insulte qui lui brûlait la langue avant de lever la tête pour identifier son agresseur mais avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une main sur ses yeux et une bouche sur la sienne.

« Avoue que ça t'a plu Potter ! » commenta Draco en relâchant Harry.

« Merci Malefoy, grâce à toi non seulement je risque d'avoir un bleu mais en plus je vais devoir aller me laver la bouche au désinfectant. » gronda Harry passant sa manche sur ses lèvres pour enlever les marques de la bouche de Draco.

« Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi Potter, je sais que tu as aimé ça. Et crois moi quand je te dis que je peux faire bien plus. » ajouta Draco, un sourire en coin.

« Si tu oses me retoucher de la sorte, je peux t'assurer que tu n'en ressortiras pas aussi bien. » siffla Harry avant de réussir à atteindre sa salle de classe, quelques minutes en retard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » s'enquit Ron en chuchotant pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention de Flitwick.

« J'ai été retenu par Malefoy. » répondit Harry en fusillant du regard le blond narquois qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu de points Harry. » souffla Hermione.

« Non mais Serpentard en a perdu 20 aujourd'hui. » sourit Harry, se remémorant l'intervention de Séverus.

* * *

« Alors Ron, comment ça se passe avec Blaise ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un sofa, près de son meilleur ami.

« Plutôt bien ! Il m'a invité pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai accepté. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir autant apprécier un Serpentard. » commenta Ron avec un sourire rêveur.

« Je peux te dire que Théo est tout aussi séduisant que ton Blaise. On dirait bien que notre trio de lions n'est attiré que par les serpents. » les interrompit Hermione en s'installant entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Théo ? Théodore Nott ? J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un faible pour toi. » s'écria Harry avec un grand sourire, repensant au Serpentard toujours calme qui fixait sans arrêt sa meilleure amie depuis plusieurs mois.

« Pourquoi tu parles de trio 'Mione ? Harry n'est pas attiré par un Serpentard. Harry, dis moi que Malefoy ne t'intéresse pas. » le supplia Ron.

« Même si Malefoy était le dernier homme sur Terre, il ne m'intéresserait pas. » le rassura Harry, repensant avec dégoût au baiser forcé qu'il avait subi.

« Il n'est pas laid pourtant. » commenta Hermione.

« Peut-être mais son âme est aussi laide qu'une vieille harpie. » grimaça Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans un livre tandis qu'Harry et Ron avaient décidé de jouer aux échecs version sorcier même s'ils savaient pertinemment qui allait gagner.

* * *

Harry errait seul dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, Ron et Hermione étant en rendez-vous avec leur Serpentard quand il remarqua Malefoy s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

« Tout seul Potter ? Tes animaux t'ont abandonné ? » s'enquit Draco avec un sourire malsain.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui. » répliqua Harry avant d'attraper le bras de Séverus qui passait par hasard à côté des deux adolescents et de lui faire un grand sourire.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Professeur, dites moi que vous n'avez pas accepté de passer la journée avec Potter. » s'enquit Draco, cachant assez mal sa rage.

« C'est même moi qui lui ai proposé. » rétorqua Séverus en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Un sourire hautain apparut sur le visage de Séverus en direction de Draco quand il vit la haine dans les yeux du blond et sans plus attendre, il dirigea Harry vers Les Trois Balais en poussant le Gryffondor, sa main dans le bas du dos de son élève.

« Désolé pour ça professeur, Malefoy s'est mis en tête de me séduire pour me mieux me jeter ensuite. » expliqua Harry en s'asseyant à une table avec Séverus.

« Mr Malefoy a l'habitude de toujours avoir ce qu'il veut, vous voir refuser son offre doit l'enrager. » sourit Séverus, appréciant le fait de pouvoir blesser Draco dans son orgueil.

« Raison de plus pour continuer à le repousser. » rigola Harry avant de commander une bierre-au-beurre pour lui et un firewhisky pour son professeur.

« Où se trouve votre chat ? » demanda Séverus, pensant que l'animal suivait toujours Harry.

« Il préfère rester en compagnie de Sal et de Ryc pendant les cours. Il reviendra surement ce soir quand ils passeront aux choses sérieuses. » pouffa Harry en se rappelant l'air traumatisé de son chat-panthère la première fois qu'il avait vu Salazar sauter sur Godryc pour lui retirer sa robe.

« Vous avez le don de trouver des amis loyaux. » commenta simplement Séverus.

« En faites-vous partie ? » s'enquit Harry avec un petit sourire, la tête sur le côté.

« J'espère bien. » avoua Séverus avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux du plus jeune.

* * *

« Albus, quand devrions-nous commencer ces classes de duel et à partir de quelle année ? » demanda Rémus, accompagné de Sirius, en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je ferais une annonce dés ce soir, ces cours concerneront les élèves de la 5ème à la 7ème année. Avez-vous déjà une idée de comment vous allez vous y prendre ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, toujours la même lueur dans le regard.

« Nous aurons besoin de 2 autres professeurs pour encadrer les élèves afin qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés. Certains seraient-ils libres lors de ces périodes ? » questionna Rémus en posant un parchemin sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Mmh, je demanderais à Séverus et Minerva de vous aider. » déclara Dumbledore après avoir examiner les horaires.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? » ragea Sirius, conscient du fait que la lueur dans le regard de Dumbledore avait doublé d'intensité.

« Allons Sirius, Séverus fera de l'excellent travail, il a de l'expérience dans ce domaine. » sourit Dumbledore.

« C'est vraiment un homme bizarre, comment une lueur comme ça peut-elle briller dans les yeux de quelqu'un. C'est physiquement impossible ! » déclara Sirius en descendant les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Peut-être que ce sont des lentilles magiques qu'il a commandé. » sourit Rémus.

* * *

« Sal ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. » s'écria Harry en entrant dans le laboratoire en courant.

« Doucement Harry, tu vas casser quelque chose. » soupira Salazar avant de mettre le chaudron sur lequel il travaillait sur feu doux puis de se tourner vers le Gryffondor brun.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… » commença Harry.

« Comme d'habitude quoi ! » l'interrompit Salazar avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai dit à Rogue que je le trouvais séduisant ! » déclara t'il d'une traite, attendant la réaction de Sal face à cette déclaration.

« Tu as QUOI ? »

Ce ne fut pas la voix qu'il attendait qui retentit dans le laboratoire, Harry se tourna lentement et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Harry se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir correctement fermé la porte en regardant Sirius ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson, son visage rouge de colère.

« Sirius… » commença Harry en s'approchant lentement de son parrain comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage près à lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

« Tu es attiré par Rogue ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? James doit vouloir me tuer de là où il est, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher son fils de baver sur Rogue… » marmonna Sirius, ignorant Harry et se parlant à lui-même.

« Je ne bave pas ! » cria Harry, indigné.

« Laisse le Harry, je crois qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre. » souffla Salazar avant de traîner Harry vers un fauteuil, s'installant dans celui d'en face.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire à ce sujet, tu es assez grand pour choisir avec qui tu veux partager ta vie…Néanmoins je dois te dire que si jamais il te fait souffrir, il comprendra pourquoi tout le monde craint le nom Serpentard. » déclara Sal avec un sourire mauvais.

« Ta potion a réussi ? » demanda Harry, voulant changer de sujet.

« Evidemment, tu parles au maître des potions. Nous allons devoir nous réhabituer à vivre sous forme humaine mais je ne pense pas que cela soit trop difficile. » répondit Salazar, ses yeux dans le vague.

« Arrête de penser à des choses perverses Sal ! » rigola Harry avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

**_Voilàààààààààààààààà! Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'avoue que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire_**

**_Reviews please!!_**


End file.
